la 3ième fille
by Elyonportrait
Summary: une jeune fille complétement perdu au 221 Baker Street, un Watson partis dans sa famille et une certaine Irène Adler comme intérimaire remplaçante du bon Watson dans cette affaire aussi épaisse q'un brouillard londonnien!
1. Chapter 1 le dossier vide

_Coucou! revoila la petite élyon pour une nouelle histoire, pour vous faire patienter du petit Hiatus de Belette! bn cette fois inovation j'ai bossé plus l'enquête que la romance mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y en a quand même, elle est juste un peu plus légère et moins marquer que dans mes fics précédente, donc pour cette enquête je vous demande de bien suivre tous les détails! essayez de deviner le fin mot de l'histoire je vous promet une enquête bien tordus, évidement elle ne vaut pas celle de Belette mais j'ai écrit n 3 jour sans m'arrêter le clavier fume encore! elle est terminer! bonne lecture!_

_élyon _

_**Chapitre 1 le dossier vide**_

Holmes était attablé à son laboratoire en train de finir une expérience, quand Lestrade toqua à la porte déjà ouverte pour signaler qu'il était la, Holmes s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et reposa la fiole qu'il avait dans la main sur la table en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel, heureusement l'inspecteur ne pouvait pas le voir, car il était à l'opposer de la porte.

**L : monsieur Holmes ! Je vous dérange peut être ?**

**H : Lestrade ! Vous vous améliorer en déduction à ce que je vois !**

L'inspecteur grogna dans ses moustaches ayans compris l'allusion, et serra la main de Holmes

**L : je tenais à vous informer que c'est fait ! **

**H : bien !**

**L : vous pouvez vous targuer d'avoir réussi innocenter une personne que vous rechercher depuis au moins 4 ans !**

**H : vous la recherchiez aussi Lestrade !**

**L : je sais ! Mais je trouver ça drôle qu'une personne arrive à vous échapper à vous ! Le grand détective ! **

**H : il ne faut pas se fier aux écrits du Dr Watson comme à une bible, il à tendance à….hum disons édulcoré un peu mon métier ! Je ne suis pas parfait !**

**L : tant mieux ! **

Holmes leva les yeux en l'air

**L : tous son dossier à était effacer, bien que les preuves que vous m'avez donné pour les 3 autre affaires me semble un peu tirer par les cheveux !**

**H : Lestrade !**

**L : je suis presser voyez vous et je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos explications !**

**H : aller rejoindre votre femme Lestrade ! Elle vous attend en bas !**

**L : sa non plus je ne demanderai pas comment vous avait devinez ! bien je vous dit au revoir Holmes !**

**H : c'est ça au revoir et fermer la porte en partant !**

Lestrade ressortis et laissa entrer Watson avant de refermer la porte !

**W : hé bien Holmes encore une histoire qui fini bien ! elle aura durer 4 ans celle-ci ! **

**H : hum hum**

Il repartie à son expérience sans prêter la moindre attention à son ami

**W : dite moi Holmes, je veux bien qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette affaire la, pour une fois si je puis dire ! Mais les 3 autres Holmes ! On en était sur ! C'était sa signature ! Elle vous taquiner même jusqu'à chez vous !**

**H : je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler Watson !**

**W : l'amour fait des ravages !**

**H : pourquoi dite vous ça ?**

**W : les preuves sont fausses ! Vous les avaient donnés au dernier moment à Lestrade quand il a bouclé l'enquête ! Vous saviez qu'il serait pressé de partir avec sa femme en vacance puisque grâce à vous il a eu droit à 1 semaine !**

**H : bravo Watson et donc ?**

**W : Holmes !**

**H : continuez vous étiez bien lancé !**

**W : hum ! Vous saviez que pressez comme il était il ne prendrait même pas la peine de vérifier, ni même de vous demander de lui expliquer d'où venait les preuves !**

**H : et pourquoi j'aurai pris cette peine Watson ?**

**W : j'ai vu les preuves ! Vous ne pourriez même pas expliquer d'où elles viennent tous est falsifié ! **

Holmes applaudit en faisant tourner sa chaise pour faire face à Watson

**H : bravo ! Vous m'étonnez mon ami ! Vous avez beaucoup progressé !**

**W : Holmes ne changez pas de sujet ! Qu'avez-vous manigancez avec elle ?**

**H : je vous explique avant que vous ne déclariez dans vos écrits des monticules de bêtise !**

**W : oui bien sur ! qu'est ce qu'on ne ferai pas pour ses jolies yeux n'est pas ? ne mentez pas Holmes !**

**H : elle n'a pas fraudée depuis au moins 1 ans **

**W : vous n'avez aucune preuve ! Comment vit-elle ?**

**H : …..**

**W : on est d'accord !**

**H : elle nous a beaucoup aidés dans l'affaire de Bradstrit l'autre fois !**

**W : ce n'est pas une raison !**

**H : et bien pour une fois je n'ai pas de raison ! je l'ai innocenter pour cette affaire ! et pour une fois comme vous dite ce n'était pas de sa faute ! J'ai fait effacer son dossier parce que….**

**W : vous l'aimer !**

**H : elle m'a rendu service voila tous !**

Watson leva les yeux en l'air et partis cherché un livre dans sa bibliothèque


	2. Chapter 2 les 3 jeunes filles

_**Chapitre 2 les 3 jeunes filles**_

Plusieurs semaine c'était écouler, Holmes avait résolu quelques affaires de plus avec Watson et celui-ci était aujourd'hui absent pour quelques jours, une visite à un membre de sa famille lui avait t'il dit. Holmes en profita pour répondre à ses correspondance en retard, finir quelques affaires insignifiantes et surtout finir ses fichues expériences qui prenait plus de retard que tous le reste finalement.

Il installa tous ses ustensiles et ses produits prêts à démarrer quand madame Hudson ouvrit la porte.

**H : madame Hudson j'avais dit qu'on ne me dérange pas ! je ne vais jamais réussir à terminer mes expériences si vous m'interrompait à chaque fois !**

**MH : ce n'est pas de ma faute monsieur mais une demoiselle demande à vous voir !**

**H : vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi ?**

Demanda-t-il d'un ton énerver en commençant à ranger ses ustensiles

**MH : oui elle dit qu'elle est venue sur les conseils de miss Adler monsieur, à propos d'un meurtre qu'elle pourrait avoir commis !**

Holmes fronça les sourcils

**H : qu'elle pourrait avoir commis ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'en ai pas sure ?**

Madame Hudson haussa les épaules

**H : Hum voila qui pourront se révéler intéressant ! Très bien laissez la entrez, je vous remercie madame Hudson ! **

**MH : je la fait monter tout de suite monsieur Holmes !**

Holmes rangea tous ses ustensiles et produit dangereux et pris sa pipe sur la cheminer en entendent madame Hudson qui montait avec la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la porte et redescendit, la jeune femme hésitât un peu sur le pas de la porte

**H : bonjour mademoiselle ! **

**J : bonjour monsieur !**

**H : entrée ! Venez vous réchauffer à l'intérieur, alors comme ça vous connaissez miss Adler m'a-t-on dit ?**

**J : vous êtes monsieur Sherlock Holmes ?**

**H : oui bien sur !**

**J : le célèbre détective ?**

**H : lui-même ! En quoi puis je vous être utile mademoiselle ? Ma logeuse ma parler d'un meurtre que vous pourriez avoir commis ?**

**J : vous trouvez cela amusant ?**

**H : ha non non ! Pas du tout ! Mais on est censé savoir si l'on a commis un meurtre ou non !**

La jeune femme eu un petit moment de blanc et reprit d'un air bizarre

**J : mais….je ne suis pas…normal, vous ne le voyez pas ?**

**H : non, tout ce que je vois en ce moment même, mademoiselle c'est une jeune femme qui est tourmenter, alors vous voulez bien me parler de ce meurtre que vous imaginez avoir commis ?**

La jeune femme recula vers la porte d'entrée

**J : c'était une erreur de venir ici ! Je croyait que vous me comprendriez, que vous seriez capable de me sauvez mais…**

**H : vous sauvez ? Mais de quoi ?**

**J : de rien sa n'a aucune importance maintenant c'est fini ! Et puis….vous êtes trop vieux !**

Elle prit la fuite dans les escaliers bousculant madame Hudson au passage qui écouter aux portes comme d'habitude, leur regard curieux se croisèrent et madame Hudson éclata de rire, Holmes pris un air vexé tandis que madame Hudson essuyer ses larmes avec son tablier

**H : sans commentaire !**

**MH : si vous vous êtes trop vieux ! moi je suis déjà décomposé !**

**H : je n'ai que 35 ans ! **

**MH : ne l'écouter pas, monsieur Holmes si vous voulez mon avis cette jeune fille à l'air d'une déséquilibré !**

**H : hum….juste choqué je dirais ! il faudrait que j'arrive à entrer en contact avec miss Adler, mais je ne sais plus ou la trouver maintenant !**

**MH : moi je sais ou elle a emménagé ! Donnez moi votre télégramme je le ferai parvenir !**

**H : donnez moi son adresse sa ira plus vite !**

Madame Hudson lui marqua l'adresse sur un morceau de papier et la lui tendis au passage alors qu'il attraper son manteau au vol

**MH : ne prenez pas froid !**

Holmes descendit et suivis l'adresse indiqué, il entra dans un grand immeuble de style bourgeois, et sonna à une porte, Irène vint lui ouvrir, elle ne fut même pas surpris de le trouver la, elle lui souris et il sentis la chaleur monter en lui, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait il se transformer en chaudière en ébullition ! elle avait des pouvoir de sorcière ou quoi ?

**I : je me doutais bien que vous viendriez ! Entrez !**

Elle referma la porte et Holmes regarda autour de lui

**I : ça change des chambres d'hôtel je vous jure !**

**H : la même chose avec plus de pièce !**

**I : et un peu plus de confort j'en suis très contente ! Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir effacé mon dossier ! Je serai encore au Grand Hôtel à l'heure qu'il est**

**H : de rien, votre aide à été précieuse ! **

Il était plutôt content de son coup, et surtout en ce moment de son self contrôle vital !

**I : bien raconter moi ! Vous avez réussi à l'aider cette jeune fille ?**

**H : ha oui ! Parlons-en !**

**I : je vais faire du thé !**

Irène revint quelque minute plus tard avec du thé et Holmes lui conta le comportement étrange de la jeune femme

**I : trop vieux ?**

Holmes grogna dans son coin

**I : hum…voila qui est blessant **

Dit-elle en rigolant !

**H : non…disons que sa m'a….surpris !**

Dit-il en prenant une tasse de thé

**I : les jeune filles sont toute les même ! à leur yeux un homme de plus de 30 à déjà un pied dans la tombe !**

Holmes avala avec difficulté et failli recracher dans sa tasse, Irène rigola

**I : les jeunes filles sont pour la plupart des dindes sans cervelle ! **

**H : mais pourquoi lui avoir conseillé de s'adresser à moi ?**

**I : parce qu'elle pense qu'il y a eu un meurtre !**

**H : ha et ou cela à t'il eu lieu ?**

**I : le meurtre ?**

**H : non votre conversation !**

**I : ha ici ! Ce matin dans les escaliers ! Elle était complètement affolée et elle a ressentis le besoin de ce confié !**

**H : alors comme ça ce matin vous croisez une inconnue dans les escaliers qui spontanément vous avoue avoir commis un meurtre ?**

**I : oui ! Cela pourrai ressemblait à une intrigue de roman ! D'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas accompagné du Dr Watson ?**

**H : il est parti quelques jours à la campagne rendre visite à un membre de sa famille !**

**I : bien, mais notre jeune femme n'était pas une inconnue je l'avais déjà vu, hier soir d'ailleurs lors d'une fête, dans l'appartement du dessus ou elle habite, c'est la 3****ième**** fille ! **

Holmes s'arrêta de boire et cogita un moment

**H : heu…la 3****ième**** fille ?**

**I : et bien ! Vous savez comment c'est de nos jours ! Une fille loue un appartement, une amie la rejoins, elle prend la 2****ième**** meilleure chambre et participe aux frais du loyer, puis elle cherche une autre colocataire pour occuper la chambre restante ! C'est la 3****ième**** fille !**

**H : bien, dite moi un peu plus sur cette fête !**

**I : il y avait un tel vacarme qu'il m'était absolument impossible de dormir, alors j'ai décidé de me joindre à eux ! Tous ce petit monde fêter l'anniversaire de la première fille, elle est la secrétaire de je ne sais quel homme d'affaire, elle s'appelle Claudia Rissrolotte, très belle, efficace, le genre de fille qui trouve toujours une solution à tous, la 2****ième**** fille s'appelle Francès, mais je ne sais plus son nom, elle a l'allure typique de la comédienne, plutôt gentille quoique un peu…artificielle ! Quand à la 3****ième**** fille, elle semblait ce tenir à l'écart, comme si elle ne ce sentait pas à sa place ! Le seul moment ou elle s'est animée fut quand le paon a fait son entrée !**

**H : heu….le paon ?**

**I : dite vous pensez à sortir de temps en temps ? Oui le paon ! Enfin c'est ce à quoi il m'a fait penser ! C'est un peintre ! David Baker, très exubérant, assez imbu de lui-même, le genre de type que je ne supporte pas, il doit avoir à peine 20ans, tout droit sortis des jupes de sa mère, il a fait les yeux doux à la 3****ième**** fille à l' instant où il est arrivé ! **

**H : et cette 3****ième**** fille comment s'appelle t'elle ?**

**I : Norma Restarik**

**H : bien résumons ! ce matin vous croisez cette Norma Restarik dans les escaliers et elle vous avoue un meurtre, savez vous qui est la victime de ce meurtre ?**

**I : elle ne me la pas dit ! Elle semblait confuse et bouleversée ! Alors je lui est conseillé de faire un saut à Baker Street pour vous rencontré !**

**H : oui, bon savez vous si un meurtre à vraiment eu lieu récemment dans le quartier ou dans l'un des appartements de cet immeuble ?**

**I : hum… s'il y avait eu un meurtre il ne m'aurait pas échappé Sherlock ! **

**H : hum…oui bien sur !**

Du bruit se faisait entendre dans la rue, Holmes s'approcha de la fenêtre et poussa les rideaux, Irène regarda avec lui, et parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place elle se colla à lui, il se figeât un instant, sentant la chaleur monter en lui, il cacha son trouble en toussant un peu, elle fit de même, en bas 2 cab de la police était stationner apparemment pour entrer dans l'immeuble, il vit Lestrade en sortir

**H : tiens voila ce bon Lestrade ! peut être aurons nous des nouvelles de notre meurtre Irène !**

**I : pour une fois que je n'ai plus peur de côtoyez l'inspecteur Lestrade !**

**H : ne vous y habituer pas trop vite, il devient vite ennuyeux !**

**I : voyons ! on a des pulsions de jalousie maintenant !**

**H : n'importe quoi ! Allons voir pourquoi il est la !**

**I : surement pas pour m'apporter des fleurs !**

**H : manquerait plus que ça !**

**I : Sherlock !**


	3. Chapter 3 suicide

_**Chapitre 3 suicide**_

Ils descendirent les escaliers et croisèrent les policiers dans les marches

**P : monsieur Holmes ! Bonjour ! Vous venez voir ce qu'il se passe ?**

**H : hum, oui si je peux jeter un petit coup d'œil !**

**P : oui mais madame doit rester chez elle !**

**I : mademoiselle ! et pourquoi ça ?**

**P : c'est la règle ! Aucun habitant de l'immeuble présent sur le lieu du crime, c'est l'appartement après celui du dessus monsieur Holmes !**

**H : bien j'y vais, ce n'est pas votre jour de chance Irène ! Attendez moi la je vous raconterai !**

**I : d'accord j'ai bien un pot de gâteaux à finir !**

**H : vous m'en garder ?**

**I : si vous me raconter tous dans les moindres détails !**

**H : sa marche !**

Holmes monta les marches et avisa le gardien de la porte, un policier aussi immobile qu'une statue

**H : vous pouvez dire à l'inspecteur Lestrade que Sherlock Holmes est la !**

**P : allez-y monsieur ! **

Le policier lui ouvrit la porte, Holmes fut un peu surpris de pouvoir rentrer si facilement, il entra et on referma la porte derrière lui, il rejoignit l'inspecteur Lestrade qui regarder quelques papiers sur une table

**L : Holmes ! J'étais sur de vous trouver la !**

**H : bien ou est le corps ?**

**L : la bas sur le lit, elle s'est suicider c'est évident !**

Le corps d'une femme aux cheveux blancs, était allongé sur le lit, les bras en croix les poignets saigné à mort, la bouche et les yeux grand ouvert

**H : hum oui à première vu ! Qui est cette pauvre femme ?**

**L : Lavigna Sigra ! D'après la concierge qui l'a trouvé, elle vivait ici depuis plusieurs années, elle n'était pas très sociable elle recevait peu de visites ! Et elle buvait beaucoup ! Une femme très malheureuse ! Maintenant dite moi ! Que faite vous ici ?**

**H : j'étais….venue simplement rendre visite à une amie !**

Irène regarda par la fenêtre le fourgon de la police emmener le corps sous un drap, elle tourna un peu en rond et puis décida de sortir de son meublé

Holmes était en bas sur le trottoir avec l'inspecteur Lestrade regardant les policiers placer le corps dans le fourgon

**H : une bien triste vie n'est ce pas ? Et une mort tout autant ! A-t-elle laissé un mot qui expliquerait son geste ?**

**L : il semble que non !**

**H : m'autoriseriez vous à examiner moi-même son appartement ?**

**L : pour quel raison ? **

**H : ho heu, simple curiosité vous savez comment je suis !**

**L : simple curiosité ? bien allez y et si vous trouver la moindre chose qui m'aurait encore échappé contacter moi !**

**H : pas de soucis ! Ha une dernière chose, la concierge savait t'elle autre chose sur la décédé ? D'où elle était originaire, ou ce qu'elle faisait avant d'arriver ici ?**

**L : seulement qu'elle était nourrice !**

**H : ha ! Merci au revoir Lestrade ! **

**L : bonne journée monsieur Holmes !**

Holmes remonta dans l'appartement et y trouva Irène sur le pallier qui l'attendait

**H : vous ne pouviez pas vous en empêcher ?**

**I : vous me connaissez bien ! Je déteste être tenue loin de l'action, ne vous plaignez pas je vous attends au moins ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir des ennuies !**

**H : non je pense que sa suffit comme ça ! Venez ! On va fouiller cet appartement j'ai un pressentiment bizarre !**

**I : je vous suis !**

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Holmes commença par fouiller les papiers sur la cheminer avec l'aide d'Irène, ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'il cherchait, Holmes trouva une photographie, 1 petite fille et sa maman ainsi que ce qui devait être sa nourrice poser devant un manoir familial, il retourna la photo, au dos était écrit quelque chose

**H : Crosswere, 1817 le dernier été de bonheur, A.J Patersbee, **

Irène s'approcha pour regarder la photo, en bas était inscrit les noms des personnes présentes sur la photo

**H : Lavigna Sigra la nourrice, Marie et mademoiselle Norma, voici le lien !**

**I : qui est Marie ?**

**H : la mère peut être ! Le dernier été de bonheur…..**

Il s'avança vers le lit taché de sang partout

**I : c'est donc un suicide ?**

Dit-elle en regardant le sang partout sur le lit

**H : il y a quelque chose de très étrange je trouve ! **

Dans une chambre, barricadé à double tour la jeune femme qui a rendu visite à Holmes était assis sur une chaise, prostré, les genoux ramener sous ses bras, 2 autre jeunes fille tentait de l'appelait mais elle ne répondait pas, son esprit était au loin, elle voyait un couteau et du sang

**F : Norma ! je peux entrer ? Norma ? Veut tu que vienne te tenir compagnie ?**

**N : non je préfère rester seule !**

**C : et nous malheureusement nous sommes contraintes de supporter tes humeurs !**

**F : elle ne va pas bien ! Elle marmonne je ne sais quoi à propose de sang !**

Un homme monta les marches et entra dans l'appartement des jeunes filles

**R : doux jésus ! Pauvre nourrice ! **

**F : bonjour Andrew ! Venez dans le salon ! Francès ? Voici le père de Norma, Andrew Restarik**

**R : enchanter de vous connaitre, Claudia m'a dit que vous étiez très gentille avec ma fille, je vous en suis reconnaissant !**

Il lui serra la main, et tourna sur lui-même

**R : heu…elle est dans sa chambre ?**

**F : quelque chose l'a profondément perturbé !**

**C : elle parle constamment de mort et de sang ! **

**R : une de vos voisine Lavigna Sigra c'est suicidé**

**F : quoi ?**

**R : oui je viens de passer devant son appartement, peut être Norma savait t'elle déjà ?**

**C : sa vieille nourrice s'est suicidée ?**

**F : pas étonnant qu'elle se comporte de la sorte pauvre Norma **

**C : la police est tout à fait sure qu'il s'agisse d'un suicide ?**

**R : oui apparemment Lavigna Sigra n'était pas une femme heureuse ! je vais voir Norma ! **

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille

**R : Norma, ma chérie c'est ton père, tu m'ouvre s'il te plait ?**

La porte s'ouvrit et le père entra, il trouva sa fille encore prostré dans un coin

**N : j'étais chez elle ce soir la, je l'ai tué !**

**R : tu n'as pas dit sa à quelqu'un d'autre j'espère ?**

**N : je crois que j'en ai parlé ! à miss Adler qui habite en dessous ainsi qu'un détective privé ! Mais il ne me croit pas !**

**R : parce que ce n'est pas la vérité ! Écoute je peux faire quelque chose pour toi il existe des établissements ou l'on pourrait t'aider à te débarrasser de ses pensées morbides !**

**N : l'asile tu veux dire ! **

**R : pourquoi diable aurait tu tué ta vieille nourrice ? Pourquoi ? Dis moi ce qui c'est passé quand tu étais chez elle ?**

**N : du sang coulait de ses poignets et j'avais un couteau à la main !**

**R : qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?**

Norma garda le silence les yeux dans le vide

**R : je veux t'aider Norma ! je t'en prie laisse moi t'aider ! J'aimerai tant réparer toute les erreurs que j'ai commises…**

Norma ce leva brusquement

**N : je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne !**

Elle attrapa son manteau

**R : Norma !**

Et sortie, elle descendit l'escalier jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en bas et rencontra un homme qui rentrer justement

**N : David ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fait la ?**

**D : je suis venue te voir en me disant que tu aimerais peut être faire une promenade ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**N : je crois que je perds complètement la tête !**

David s'avança, la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa

**D : tu peux tout me dire Norma !**

De leur côté Holmes et Irène avaient fini leur investigation, une femme de ménage était déjà en train d'enlever les draps taché de sang

**H : bien nous n'apprendrons rien de plus aujourd'hui ! je vais retourner à Baker Street ! Appelez moi si il y a du nouveaux !**

**I : d'accord ! je pourrai peut être faire ma petite enquête !**

**H : pas de risque inutile Irène ! Vous vous êtes déjà assez mise dans le pétrin pour toute une vie !**

**I : pour combler l'absence de Watson !**

**H : ne prenez aucun risque ! **

**I : je m'ennuie à mourir !**

**H : pas de risque inutile !**

**I : d'accord juste le minimum ! Pour satisfaire ma curiosité !**

**H : utiliser tout les cancans que vous voulez mais surtout ne vous faite pas remarquer !**

**I : bien chef !**

Dit elle en faisant le salut militaire

**H : bonne journée Irène !**

**I : bonne journée Sherlock ! **

Holmes redescendit les marches et sortis de l'immeuble, Irène resta un moment les yeux dans le vide, elle soupira puis décida d'aller sonner à l'appartement des jeunes filles.


	4. Chapter 4 le manoir Crosswere

_**Chapitre 4 le manoir de Crosswere **_

Irène sonna à l'appartement avec un livre à la main, Francès lui ouvrit

**F : bonjour ! que puis je faire pour vous ?**

**I : je suis Irène Adler, je suis venue à la fête de votre amie Claudia hier soir ! **

**F : vous êtes la nouvelle qui vient de s'installer ?**

**I : j'habite l'appartement en dessous de vous ! J'avais espérer dire quelques mots à Norma Restarik ! **

Francès la fit entrer et l'installa au salon avec Claudia et ramena du thé

**I : voyez vous Norma et moi avons eu une grande discussion au sujet d'un livre qui lui a beaucoup plu et comme je l'avais chez moi dans ma bibliothèque, je lui avais promis de lui prêter**

**C : hum ! et vous avez…tenue votre promesse ! **

**I : donc vous êtes la première fille et vous la 2****ième ****! Vous êtes amies de longue date ?**

**F : non, j'ai répondue à l'annonce que Claudia avait passée ! **

**I : et Norma ?**

**C : pourquoi vous intéressez vous autant à Norma miss Adler ?**

**I : hum, quelque chose semble la perturbé ! Vous la connaissez bien ?**

**C : Norma est la fille de mon patron ! Andrew Restarik ! **

**I : ce qui explique que Norma est prise une chambre ici, il voulait que vous gardiez un œil protecteur sur elle je suppose ?**

**C : je suppose que oui ! très bien je lui remettrait votre livre !**

**I : vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit ou elle pourrait être ?**

**F : Norma est une grande marcheuse c'est une fille très replié sur elle-même, elle a un grand oncle qu'elle aime beaucoup elle est peut être allé lui rendre visite à la campagne ?**

**C : non, apparemment Norma ne va plus du tout à Crosswere, son oncle à une nouvelle amie, autrement dit Norma n'est plus son centre d'intérêt !**

Irène s'arrêta de boire discrètement, et croisa le regard de Claudia

**C : vous voulez quelque chose ?**

**I : je reprendrais bien une tasse de thé !**

De son côté Holmes se retrouvant sans rien commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, il avait emporter la photographie avec lui, il pris son manteau et appela un cab, madame Hudson ne faisait même pas attention à lui, elle avait l'habitude, il voulait ce rendre à Crosswere pour quelque interrogation

Arriver dans le grand manoir familial il se fit conduire par une bonne jusqu'au maitre des lieux, on lui avait dit que celui-ci ne recevait que des personnes qu'il connaissait, on lui avait dit aussi que sa mémoire commençait à flancher, et il avait envie d'en profiter ! il avait trouver quelque noms de personne qu'il avait connu par son passé, la mémoire flanchante ferai le reste, ou pas.

Au passage dans les couloirs il repéra un beau portrait d'une belle jeune femme, il s'arrêta un moment et sortis de sa poche la photographie, c'était donc elle Marie, il s'approcha et remarqua à côté du tableau que des crochets pour un autre était suspendu mais que le tableau était absent il allait repartir quand un jeune le percuta de plein fouet

**H : excusez-moi ! **

**B : ho le grand Sherlock Holmes ! le célèbre détective! Elle avait raison ! vous êtes trop vieux !**

**H : à qui ai-je l'honneur ? **

**B : Baker ! David Baker! **

**H : ha oui, monsieur Baker ! ****Vous êtes une connaissance de mademoiselle Restarik n'est ce pas ?**

**B : en quelque sorte, vous travailler pour son père je suppose ?**

**H : et vous ne l'aimez pas ?**

**B : je ne l'ai jamais rencontré !**

Dit-il en s'en allant, Holmes reprit son chemin dans le couloir, la bonne l'amena vers une terrasse ou un vieil homme déchiffrer un livre en braille

**B : vous avez de la visite monsieur**

La bonne repartie et Holmes s'approcha, l'homme avait les yeux blanc, aveugle de toute évidence, parfait sa sera encore plus facile !

**R : bonjour ! c'est vous qui venait de Londres ?**

**H : Sherlock Holmes !**

**R : hum….je ne me souviens plus ! **

**H : sir Roderik c'est un immense plaisir de vous revoir après tant d'années !**

**R : ha oui oui en effet ! Combien de temps cela fait t'il ? Votre lettre ne le préciser pas !**

**H : ho je ne craignait que vous ne m'avait oublié ! Mais sa n'aurai pas été grave ! je me trouver simplement dans le voisinage !**

**R : vous oubliez ! mais non pas du tout cher ami ! Asseyez-vous ! **

**H : merci !**

Holmes s'assit à coter de l'aveugle, il jouait serrer avec des souvenirs falsifié dont il n'avait même pas idée, d'habitude c'était Irène la plus doué pour l'improvisation mais comme cet homme ne recevait pas d'étranger il n'avait pas le choix, c'était une chance que cet homme soit aveugle, la vision rappel souvent des flashs de mémoire qui lui aurai était fatal !

**R : nous nous somme rencontré en Inde ?**

**H : oui au ****Rajasthan ! Pendant la guerre, ha les discisions que nous avons du prendre ! vous-même le général Rayce **

**R : et vous !**

**H : oui**

**R : ha oui ! et vous vous étiez le français !**

**H : heu non, je suis anglais ! **

**R : oui l'anglais ! bien sur n'est ce pas Holnest !**

**H : Holmes !**

**R : oui Holdest ! au fait voyez vous toujours le général Rayce ?**

**H : hum oui par ci par la ! nous nous voyons de temps en temps, dite moi sir Roderik, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer dans le hall d'entrée, près de l'escalier, un portrait d'une très grande beauté ! **

**R : oui ils sont tous triste !**

**H : oui mais c'est le portrait d'une femme magnifique et il m'a semblé qu'un certain moment il devait y avoir son pendant accrocher à coter !**

**R : hum oui autrefois ! plus maintenant ! Mary ne supporter plus de le voir ! Mary était ma nièce préférer son mari Andrew l'a abandonner, il doit bien y avoir 20 ans de ça maintenant, Mary l'a très mal vécu ! elle a détruit tous objet lui appartenant qui pouvait lui rappeler Andrew y comprit ce maudit portrait ! il est revenu en Angleterre, il est pétrit de regret **

**H : dite moi, le mari vit il toujours ici ?**

**R : Andrew ? non non il est à Londres ! il est venu me rendre visite il y a quelque jours, il a pu me rafraichir la mémoire vous savez il m'arrive de perdre quelque souvenirs, il est rester toute la soirée pour me tenir compagnie pendant que ma secrétaire était à Londres, impossible de m'en débarrasser ! **

**H : on t'il eu des enfants ?**

**R : oui une fille ! Norma ! **

**H : et sa mère ?**

**S : Mary Restarik est morte depuis plusieurs années ! **

**R : ho Sonia ! **

Une jeune femme brune en grand manteaux venait de les rejoindre

**R : voici ma secrétaire Sonia, mes yeux et ma compagne ! **

**H: enchanter mademoiselle! Sherlock Holmes! **

**S: oui je sais je l'avais deviné j'ai lu votre lettre !**

**H : ha !**

**S : je crains que sir Roderik ne soit fatigué et en général il ne reçoit pas de visite ! **

**H : bien je vais m'en aller de ce pas !**

**S : je vous remercie, je vous raccompagne ! **

**H : non non ! je vais retrouver le chemin tout seul ! **

**S : j'insiste ! venez ! **

Ils repassèrent par le couloir

**H : madame Restarik était d'une grande beauté n'est ce pas ?**

**S : apparemment !**

**H : comment est t'elle morte ?**

**S : on m'a dit que sa était très soudain ! **

**H : ha comme c'est triste, il arrive à sa fille de venir rendre visite à son grand oncle ?**

**S : non, Norma ne vient plus ici ! **

**H : ha pour qu'elle raison ?**

**S : je n'en ai aucune idée ! Personne ne vient à moins d'avoir un motif valable ! **

**H : bien je vous suis ! **

Ils sortirent de la maison ou le cab l'attendait il salua la secrétaire et monta dedans, il pris la route de Londres, direction le logement d'Irène, quelque minute plus tard il était assis dans l'un de ses fauteuils

**I : bien qu'avez-vous découvert à Crosswere ?**

**H : rien du tout ! **

**I : comme c'est ennuyeux ! **

**H : au contraire ! le fait que je n'ai rien découvert signifie que l'on nous cache beaucoup de chose ! et vous qu'avez-vous découvert ?**

**I : et bien la première fille m'a dit que Norma avait une brouille avec son oncle à propos d'une nouvelle compagne ! **

**H : oui sa je peux le comprendre ! et la 2****ième**** fille ?**

**I : ho elle parle plus chaleureusement de Norma ! Francès Carrie j'ai retrouvé son nom, celle qui est comédienne, elle n'a aucune idée de comment on fait le thé ! **

Holmes sourit

**I : c'est à se demander d'où vient cette fille ! **

**H : êtes vous resté avec mademoiselle Restarik toute la soirée ?**

**I : jusqu'à la fin ?**

**H : oui ! **

**I : elle est allée dans sa chambre au moment ou Francès à apporter la glace, j'en ai pris une coupe et je suis partie ! je n'ai trouver personne à qui parler, à croire qu'il n'y avait que la danse qui les intéresser ! **

**H : pas même le jeune artiste peintre ? David Baker ? **

**I : non ! il était bien trop occuper ! il a passé toute la soirée à bavarder avec Francès, j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils ne tenaient pas à ce qu'on entendent leur conversation ! Ho autre chose Claudia rissrolotte est la secrétaire d'Andrew Restarik , le père de Norma ! **

**H : bien on commence à pouvoir y assembler quelques morceaux de ce charmant tableau ! je vais devoir prendre rendez vous avec ce monsieur Restarik ! **

**I : et moi qu'est ce que je peux faire ?**

**H : rien !**

**I : rien ? **

**H : non rien du tout ! si ce n'est être prudente ! tout peux arriver quand il y a eu meurtre !**

**I : meurtre ? de quel meurtre parlez vous ?**

**H : celui de Lavigna Sigra !**

**I : alors vous ne croyez pas au suicide ?**

**H : non non non ! je n'y croit pas une seule seconde ! **

**I : le chien renifleur d'affaire est de retour !**

**H : oui et le crime n'a jamais sentit aussi fort !**


	5. Chapter 5 l'entreprise Restarik

_**Chapitre 5 l'entreprise Restarik **_

Au manoir de Crosswere Sonia la secrétaire revenait d'une promenade, elle entra sur la terrasse s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de son compagnon qui continuer de déchiffrer un livre en braille et posa sa jambe sur ses genoux, il toucha sa chaussure

**S : j'ai acheté une nouvelle paire de chaussure ! Elle vous plait ?**

**R : ce sont vos jambes qui me plaisent ! **

**S : c'était l'un de vos anciens compagnons d'arme ?**

**R : qui ça ? le mangeur de grenouille ? je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie !**

**S : en êtes vous bien sur ?**

**R : il m'a dit qu'il voyait encore le général Ryce de temps à autre ! il faudrait qu'il le sorte de sa tombe pour sa ! **

**S : je crois qu'il est venu poser des questions sur Norma et sa mère ! **

**R : hum hum ! 2 fouineurs en une seule journée !**

**S : vous voulez dire que quelqu'un d'autre est venu ?**

**R : oui un jeune peintre, David Baker ! il est venu fureter, poser des questions sur Norma et il chercher des photographies il semble que Andrew est commander un portrait de lui pour mettre à coter de celui de Mary, peut être cela apaisera t'il ce malheureux fantôme !**

**S : j'adore les photos de famille !**

**R : moi je ne les voit plus ! je l'ai laisser en prendre quelque une, ce garçon n'a pas l'air bien méchant !**

**S : vous très naïf monsieur ! vous est t'il pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrai s'intéresser à Norma pour son argent ?**

De son coter Irène était escorté par le policer qui gardait habituellement l'entré de l'appartement ou avait était trouver la décédé, Irène voulait prouver à Holmes qu'il s'agissait bien d'un suicide ! Les poignets trancher sa ne pouvait être que ça ! elle suivit le gardien qu'elle avait du aller chercher à sa pause de midi et lui faire du charme comme elle avait si bien l'habitude de le faire, Holmes s'était éclipser pour Baker Street non sans un regard meurtrier pour son futur rival qui souriait à pleine dents !

**P : et dite moi, un restaurant italien sa vous dit ? J'ai de la famille en Italie, je peux vous dire que leur cuisine ressemble de tout point à celle que préparer ma mère en Italie et….**

Ils arrivèrent à la porte de l'appartement celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte, il attrapa la poignet surpris !

**P : c'est bizarre j'avais juré avoir fermé la porte à clef ! **

**I : bien merci infiniment monsieur vous êtes un ange ! sa ne sera pas long ! **

**P : bien n'oublier pas de me donner votre réponse avant de partir !**

**I : c'est ça ! **

Elle referma la porte derrière elle en soupirant ce qu'il pouvait être collant celui la !

**I : bien si Sherlock préfère rester chez lui les bras croisé, Irène elle à beaucoup mieux à faire !**

elle marcha dans la pièce et posa son sac à main sur une table

**I : un meurtre j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire mon cher Sherlock ! c'est trop facile de trouver des meurtres n'importe ou quand on s'ennuie ! **

Elle ouvrit les placards et fouilla un peu partout

**I : imaginons qu'une femme normalement constitué comme nous toute est voulue cacher un mot, ou elle serait sure qu'on le retrouve ?**

Elle ferma des placards et continua sa fouille

**I : un mot écrit avant son suicide ! **

Elle ouvrit les tiroirs d'une commode, elle trouva un album photo et l'ouvrit

**I : un mot qu'elle veut qu'on retrouve ! **

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour regarder autour d'elle pensant qu'il y avait quelque d'autre qu'elle puis ce repris

**I : ou pensera t'elle le cacher ? pour que l'on puisse tomber dessus ?**

Elle s'avança dans la pièce et eu encore ce même sentiment de présence autour d'elle,

**I : dans l'esprit d'une femme qu'elle serai l'endroit le plus évident pour le cacher ?**

Elle fouilla une petite coiffeuse, et se regarda dans le miroir, elle remit quelque mèches de cheveux tomber de sa coiffure et s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir, elle passa la main derrière le miroir et la remonta, sa main fini par rencontrer une enveloppe coller derrière

Elle la décrocha et ouvris l'enveloppe, elle marcha à la lumière pour pouvoir lire

**I : à remettre à la police si je venais à mourir ! **

Elle entendis un bruit de porte lointain et poussa les rideaux elle vit la 3ième fille sortir

**I : Norma Restarik ! **

Elle rangea précipitamment la lettre dans son sac à main et partis en courant de la pièce pour la suivre évitant le gardien qui dormait debout, elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et atterris dans la rue, elle pensait l'avoir perdu mais la retrouva sur un trottoir voisin, elle la pris en filature se faisant discrète !

De son côté Holmes avait réussi à avoir un rendez vous avec Andrew Restarik le père de Norma, il se rendis au siège de l'entreprise ou il avait rendez vous, un grand bâtiment somptueux ressemblant un peu au Diogène Club de son frère Mycroft, il vit sur la porte en verre les inscriptions Joshua Restarik et fils il fut vraiment surpris mais le garda pour lui, il entra et vit une multitude de marches à monter, il soupira et entama l'ascension, arriver en haut de plusieurs étage et bien essouffler il vit une secrétaire blonde plus occupé à se refaire le maquillage avec une petite glasses que de s'occuper de lui. La 1ère fille sans aucun doute Claudia

**C : puis je vous renseigner monsieur ?**

Holmes était encore essouffler de la montagne de marche qu'il avait monté, il n'avait jamais vu le siege d'une entreprise percher aussi haut, fit signe à la secrétaire qu'il reprenait son souffle

**H : j'ai rendez vous avec monsieur Andrew Restarik **

Il sortis la carte de visite qu'il avait obtenu et la tandis à la secrétaire

**H : Sherlock Holmes !**

**S : bien asseyez vous je vais le prévenir**

**H : merci !**

Irène de son côté avait suivis Norma jusque dans le tramway et cacher son visage à l'aide d'un bouquin qu'elle avait dans son sac, et continuer toujours de la surveiller, Norma ne se doutait de rien, quand un contrôleur monta

**C : vos billets s'il vous plait ! Sortez vos billets !**

Norma qui apparemment n'avait pas de billet se leva brusquement et passa entre les mail du filets du contrôleur, et descendit du tramway

Irène voulu la suivre mais n'eu pas la même chance elle tomba sur le contrôleur qui voulait à tous prix voir son billet, heureusement elle en avait acheter un mais n'avait pas le temps de lui montrer

**I : monsieur je dois descendre tout de suite !**

**C : votre billet !**

**I : je prends quelqu'un en filature ! **

**C : et moi je veux voir votre billet** !

Elle sortit rageusement le billet de son sac et lui fourra dans la main, puis descendit précipitament du tramway, par chance elle ne l'avait pas perdu de vue ! elle continua à la suivre à quelque bon mètre de distance, puis Norma entra dans un café, Irène la suivis et pris une table presque voisine à la sienne se mettant de dos histoire qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas

La serveuse arriva vers elle

**S : mademoiselle ?**

**I : un café s'il vous plait ! **

**S : très bien ! **

De son côté la secrétaire frappa à la porte du bureau de monsieur Restarik et fit entré Holmes dans le bureau

**C : monsieur Sherlock Holmes**

**H : monsieur Restarik !**

**R : c'est vous qui avez rendus visite à oncle Restarik prétextant l'avoir connu pendant la guerre ?**

**H : heu…je me demandais s'il n'avait pas fait preuve de politesse sachant qu'il n'aime guerre recevoir de visite à l'exception des vôtres bien sur ou de personne qui lui soit très connu**

**R : je suis très occupé monsieur Holmes aller droit au but !**

**H : je suis venue vous parler de la visite que ma dernièrement rendu votre fille !**

**R : vous avez vu Norma ?**

**H : oui monsieur et elle m'a demandé de la sauver !**

**R : de la sauver ? de la sauver de quoi ?**

**H : sa je l'ignore, vous vous le savez ?**

Le visage d'Andrew Restarik devint blanc comme la craie !

Irène continuer toujours de surveiller Norma, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un, la clochette de la porte retenti, un jeune homme venait d'entrer, c'était David Baker, elle reconnaissait fort bien le paon de la soirée d'hier soir, il s'assit à la table de Norma, et Irène tendis l'oreille

**B : bonjour !**

**N : bonjour David !**

**B : je ne pourrai pas rester très longtemps ! j'ai un rendez vous à l'atelier, un portrait**

**N : ha mais tu m'avais dit que tu avais quelque chose à me montrer !**

**B : Norma, cesse de te tourmenter au sujet de la mort de ta vieille nourrice qu'est ce qui peut te pousser à croire que tu es capable de tuer quelqu'un ? je sais que tu es une jeune femme plutôt fortunée ! Autrement dit sois prudente ! **

**N : que je sois prudente ?**

**B : faut que je me sauve, je ne tarderais pas à te donner de mes nouvelles, ne fait confiance à personne ! Même pas à moi !**

David Baker quitta le café en vitesse pour son rendez vous sous le regard surpris de Norma

**I : s'il vous plait l'addition**

La serveuse lui donna l'addition et Irène laissa la somme sur la table

Holmes lui continuer de regarder Andrew Restarik d'un air suspicieux, Andrew soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage

**R : ma fille à toujours eux besoin de soin psychiatrique depuis le décès de sa mère elle a une certaine tendance à l'hystérie, elle est très émotive en faite tout cela est ma faute la mère de Norma, Mary, éprouvait elle aussi un mal de vivre **

**H : je vois ! Comme cela est triste !**

**R : pour ne rien vous cacher j'ai quitté ma femme quand Norma n'avait que 5 ans, la vie que je mène aujourd'hui ne me convenait pas à l'époque, j'était un grand voyageur, j'avais la bougeotte ! Alors un jour j'ai décider de commencer une nouvelle vie en Afrique du sud **

**H : sa n'a rien de très extraordinaire ! **

**R : mais Mary ne s'en ait jamais remise elle est même devenue de plus en plus pertubée et puis un jour, quand Norma a eu 7 ans le jour de son anniversaire, ma femme s'est suicider**

**H : ho bon sang ! le jour même de l'anniversaire de son enfant ?**

**R : je ne crois pas qu'elle est eu l'intention de se tuer, ces lettres que m'avait remise Lavigna Sigra était très claire, je crois qu'elle voulait qu'on la trouve et qu'on la sauve !**

**H : dite moi, qui est la personne qui a découvert le cadavre de votre femme ?**

**R : c'est ma fille Norma ! imaginez l'effet que cela a eu sur elle !**

**H : oui j'imagine, un tel événement peut créer un grand choc chez un adulte normalement constitué alors une enfant de 7ans ! puis je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes revenus en Angleterres ? **

**R : mon frère Joshua et son fils sont mort l'an dernier, sans laisser d'autre héritier, j'ai du abandonner mes voyages et reprendre l'affaire, alors maintenant je suis la, enchainé à un bureau ! **

**H : alors quand vous êtes revenue l'année dernière vous n'avez pas revue votre fille depuis l'enterrement de sa mère ?**

**R : non non j'étais en voyage quand c'est arrivé le courrier ne m'est pas parvenue à temps **

**H : vous n'avez donc pas assisté aux funérailles ?**

**R : non !**

**H : alors les retrouvailles avec votre fille on dut être, pour vous comme pour elle un moment chargé d'émotions ?**

**R : vous avez des enfants monsieur Holmes ?**

**H : non !**

**R : alors vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien ce fut douloureux, la vie à été dure pour elle, elle est pétrie de haine et de colère **

**S : un appel urgent pour monsieur Holmes au téléphone**

**H : pour moi ?**

**S : vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau ?**

**H : heu d'accord !**

Holmes la suivis et la secrétaire le laissa seul avec le téléphone il pris le combiné

**H : Sherlock Holmes !**

**V : c'est Daphné du salon de thé le joyeux trèfle !**

**H : ho vous devez vous trompez de numéros madame ! **

**V : mademoiselle Adler m'a dit que je devais vous parler à vous et seulement à vous alors elle m'a donnée le numéro de cette entreprise ! et je vous ai trouver monsieur Holmes ! je dois vous transmettre un message urgent !**

**H : quel est ce message ?**

**V : la 3****ième**** fille…..est en danger ! à cause du paon !**

**H : le paon ?**

**V : et je devais vous dire que mademoiselle Adler est en train de suivre le paon jusqu'à son atelier de peinture !**

**H : je comprends ! Merci infiniment madame ! **

Holmes raccrocha le combiner sur son socle et sortie en trombe de la pièce, il trouva sur sa route la secrétaire et son patron

**R : rien de grave j'espère ?**

**H : non rien du tout ! bien je dois m'en aller ! ce fut un plaisirs ! **

**R : bien au revoir ! **

Holmes descendit les marches et Reskarik pris appuie sur le bureau de sa secrétaire

**S : est ce que tout vas bien ?**

**R : vous diner avec moi ce soir ?**

**S : bien sur !**


	6. Chapter 6 fillature

_**Chapitre 6 fillature**_

Irène suivait David Baker dans la rue, il monta quelque marche, elle le suivit et ce retrouva sur une place avec des colonnes et des arches, elle regarda partout mais il avait disparu elle avança un peu parmi les colonnes et le retrouva qui entrer à travers une grille, une rue plus loin, elle se précipita pour ne pas le perdre encore une fois ! Elle descendit quelque marche et se retrouva dans une sorte de couloir souterrain comme ceux qui permettait de traverser en dessous des tramways en ville, elle marcha un peu et finalement s'assit sur un banc elle l'avait vraiment perdus de vue.

**I : ha bon sang ! je suis pas doué pour ça !**

**B : non en effet ! **

Irène sursauta et regarda à côté d'elle, David Baker sortie de l'ombre

**I : vous m'avez fait peur !**

**B : vous me suiviez n'est ce pas ?**

**I : oui je vous l'avoue je vous suivais ! Vous voyez je suis une amie de Sherlock Holmes ! **

**B : ha oui le détective !**

**I : on a fait un pari tous les 2, il croit qu'une femme est plus repérable qu'un homme dans une entreprise de filature, je voulais lui prouver le contraire ! Mais j'ai échoué !**

**B : je vois ça oui ! Vous étiez à la fête n'est ce pas ? et vous étiez aussi au salon de thé avec Norma ! Alors vous ne voulez pas voir ou j'allais ? vous ne voulez pas me suivre jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi ne feriez vous pas un saut la haut ? **

Dit il en lui montrant le bout du tunnel avec des marches en colimaçons qui menait à une maison, Irène le regarda un moment

**I : hum….d'accord ! je ne m'avoue pas vaincu !**

**B : c'est bien ce que je pensez, vous avait l'air du genre de femme qui ne se laisse pas faire si facilement ! **

**I : mais je serai honnête jai perdu mon pari ! **

**B : et honnête en plus ! si je n'était pas pris je vous aurai bien demander d'aller boire un verre !**

Elle le suivit dans le dédale d'escalier, elle arriva dans un petit atelier de peinture un peu en bazars des toiles un peu partout et de la peinture, mais en dépit du désordre cet homme n'arriverait pas au cheville de Sherlock question foutoir, ce jeune homme rester un peu soigneux tout de même de ses affaires ! non franchement même si il l'inviter à boire un verre ce n'était décidément pas son genre d'homme !

**B : bienvenue dans mon humble demeure !**

Elle s'avança vers un tableau de femme à moitié fini

**I : ho, c'est de vous ?**

**B : fille demandant l'avortement !**

**I : ho….c'est….spécial ! **

Elle se retourna et vit sur le divan une femme entièrement nu qui ne lui était pas inconnu elle sursauta

**I : tiens !**

**B : ha déjà prête ? Toujours aussi enthousiasme à ce que je vois ! **

**F : miss Adler ! Nos chemins se croise encore !**

**I : Francès ! le monde est petit ! Enfin il faut dire que je ne vous aurai pas reconnu tout de suite sans vos….**

**F : sans mes vêtements ?**

**I : c'est ça ! **

**F : miss Adler est passé prendre le thé à l'appartement et déposer un livre pour Norma !**

**B : ha oui ? très gentille attention ! ça fait beaucoup de coïncidence !**

**I : et ensuite je me suis retrouver dans le salon de thé ou Norma et David était en train de prendre un café !**

**F : non ! c'est vrai ?**

**B : oui par le plus grand des hasards ! ensuite après un paris sur la filature elle a décider de suivre quelqu'un et parmi toute les personnes qui vivent à Londres, son choix c'est porté sur moi !**

**I : j'aime bien suivre des têtes connue !**

Francès passa une robe de chambre et s'avança vers elle

**F : et alors vous avez gagner votre paris ?**

**I : malheureusement non ! bien je ne voudrais pas vous prendre plus de temps !**

**B : attendez ! je peux vous offrir un verre ?**

**I : vous n'êtes pas pris par hasard ?**

**B : juste un verre, rien de bien méchant !**

**I : désolé je ne boit pas ! **

**B : ho je ne m'en serai pas douté ! savez vous ou vous êtes ?**

**I : oui oui tout va bien, je vais retrouver le chemin ! ha oui au fait, vos peintures sont vraiment….très bonne ! **

Elle ressortit de l'atelier, ressortis du tunnel et se retrouva sur la place avec les colonnes, elle avait menti elle ne savait pas du tout ou elle était ! elle avança

**I : bien c'était à gauche ou à droite ?**

Elle tourna la tête un peu partout mais avec toute ses colonnes sa perception de la place était modifier, elle ne retrouver pas la rue par lequel elle était entrée sur cette place, ha bon sang ! elle n'était pas doué pour la filature mais au moins au pari de celui qui se fouterait le plus dans le pétrin elle était sure que Sherlock et elle serai à égalité !

Elle passa sous une arche reconnaissant enfin la rue quand soudain un violent coup sur la tête la fit tomber dans les pommes

Holmes était chez lui, il réfléchissait assis en tailleur dans son fauteuil favoris, fumant sa pipe d'un air inquiet, madame Hudson entra dans le salon

**H : alors ?**

**MH : j'ai pu voir la concierge de l'immeuble, monsieur Holmes, elle n'a pas vu miss Adler depuis ce matin quand elle a quitté son domicile, elle est partis précipitamment a-t-elle dit ! **

**H : ha les femmes ! pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver ! elle a le don de s'attirer des ennuies !**

**MH : vous aussi monsieur Holmes ! vous feriez une sacré paire avec cette jolie jeune femme !**

**H : madame Hudson !**

La sonnette retentis plusieurs fois

**MH : qui peut bien encore sonner à cette heure ci ? j'arrive ! j'arrive !**

Madame Hudson descendit les marches aussi vite que son âge le pouvait pendant que Holmes devenait de plus en plus inquiet, si ce paon qu'elle suivait lui avait fait le moindre mal il se jurait de le plumer jusqu'à l'os !

**MH : venez vite monsieur Holmes !**

Holmes sauta de son fauteuil et sauta par-dessus le canapé pour rejoindre les escaliers qu'il descendit en trombe, en bas, coucher sur le sol en chien de fusil, une jeune femme pleurait, madame Hudson était penché sur elle il ne voyait pas son visage, il s'approcha et découvrit Norma Restarik en pleine crise d'angoisse

**N : s'il vous plait ! est ce que vous pouvez me sauver !**

Quelque heure plus tard, Norma était allonger sur le sofa et se réveiller d'un étrange sommeil, Sherlock continuer de réfléchir sur son fauteuil

**N : monsieur Holmes ?**

**H : bonjour mademoiselle !**

**N : suis-je chez vous ?**

**H : oui ! ma logeuse vous a donner un petit sédatif et vous avez dormis pendant 4h !**

**N : qui sait que je suis la ?**

**H : personne à part moi et ma logeuse ! vous êtes en sécurité mademoiselle Restarik ! pourquoi avoir fait appel à moi pour le meurtre de Lavigna Sigra ?**

**N : ha vous me croyez maintenant ? tout le monde refuse de me croire !**

**H : je ne doute pas qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtre ! mais dite moi mademoiselle pourquoi avait vous le sentiment c'est vous qui l'avez tué ? c'est une impression que vous avez déjà éprouver ?**

**N : non ! j'aimerai m'en aller maintenant !**

**H : ha non non non ! je vous en supplie restez ! vous me demander de l'aide et j'ai accepter de vous portez secours **

**N : je ne veut pas que vous m'aidiez ! je veux m'en aller ! **

**H : pour aller ou ? je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas d'autre endroit ou vous serez autant en sécurité ! **

Norma se calma et se mit en position assise sur le sofas

**H : vous sentez vous proche de votre grand oncle sir Restarik ?**

**N : il m'a consacré du temps mais maintenant seule Sonia compte pour lui **

**H : ha ! et depuis combien de temps Sonia est t'elle sa compagne ?**

**N : elle est arrivé à Croswere il y a environs 6 mois ! **

**H : je vois, quand sir Roderik a-t-il perdu la vue ?**

**N : il a toujours eu une mauvaise vu sa doit faire 10 ans maintenant qu'il est complètement aveugle !**

Madame Hudson entra dans la pièce avec un plateau garnis de nourriture

**H : ha parfait ! ma logeuse est une excellente cuisinière vous devriez reprendre des forces** !

Madame Hudson lui souffla quelque mots dans l'oreille et il pris son manteau

**H : je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! nous rediscuterons plus tard de tout cela ! **

Il sortie en trombe de son meublé et se rendit le plus vite possible à l'appartement d'Irène, Madame Hudson lui a dit qu'un policier l'avait retrouvé un peu en mauvaise état, elle avait reçu apparemment un coup sur la tête !

Il arriva à l'appartement, Irène était assise sur un canapé entouré du policier et de la concierge ! elle avait du mal à parler et ouvrir les yeux

**I : il faut attraper le paon ! Donnez le à la police au cas ou je viendrait à mourir !**

**C : elle perd la boule ma parole !**

**P : le coup à du être très violent ! **

**H : Irène ! je vous avez dit d'être très prudente ! **

**I : hou j'ai mal à la tête !**

**P : vous avez était blessez par un objet contendant madame !**

**H : oui bon sa va monsieur l'agent on a plus besoin de vous ! **

**P : vous êtes sur ?**

**H : sa va aller merci ! **

**P : ha oui au fait ! le contenu de votre sac à main à été volé !**

**I : le bandit ! ce paon de malheur me la voler !**

**C : elle délire !**

**H : non je vous assure que c'est son état normal ! dite moi réellement avait vous vu le paon vous agresser ? C'est très important !**

**C : elle peut avoir des troubles de la mémoire !**

**I : baliverne ! je me souviens parfaitement de tout ! il y avait une fille demandant l'avortement !**

**P : qui était cette fille ?**

**I : bien que pour moi sa n'y ressemble pas ! C'était la 2****ième**** fille !**

**P : il y avait 2 filles demandant l'avortement ?**

**H : fermez-la vous ! Avez-vous réellement vu cet homme vous agressez ?**

**I : non je n'ai rien vu ! il m'a frappé par derrière **

**P : vous rappelez vous ce qu'il y avait dans votre sac à main ?**

**I : je crois que je vais dormir maintenant !**

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormie

**H : bon je vous souhaite bien du courage ! Prenez soin d'elle surtout !**

**C : ne vous en faite pas monsieur je vais la surveiller !**

Holmes sortie de l'appartement soulagé, elle était seine et sauve, une simple belle bosse à l'arrière de la tête et quelque trouble de la mémoire rien de grave mais il verrait quand même à démonter le responsable !quand cette enquête sera terminer ! il rentra à Baker Street madame Hudson l'attendait dans l'entrée

**MH : vous avez de la visite monsieur Holmes !**

**H : chuut ****Madame Hudson **

Madame Hudson chuchota alors

**MH : monsieur Restarik et sa secrétaire**

**H : tiens tiens ! sa commence à devenir intéressant**

**MH : elle va bien ?**

**H : oui un peu sonnée mais elle va bien, je l'ai laisser se reposer ! venez !**

**MH : moi ?**

**H : oui ! je veux que vous écoutiez aux portes pour une fois il me faut des avis différents sur les personnes de cette affaires, j'ai besoin de neuf ! **

**MH : très bien !**

**H : faite vous discrète, !**

Il monta à l'étage et entra dans son appartement, et referma à moitié la porte

**H : bonjour monsieur Restarik ! Mademoiselle**

**S : monsieur Holmes, ravit de vous revoir !**

**R : une merveilleuse invention le téléphone ! j'ai appelé un ami à Scotland Yard et je sais tout de vous !**

**H : c'est bien vous ne m'avez pas oublié !**

**R : c'est Sonia qui s'en ai souvenu ! apparament vous êtes le meilleur detective de toute l'angleterre !**

**H : c'est très flateur mais à quoi servirait le Yard si j'étais le meilleur ?**

**R : je me pose maintenant la question ! Justement j'ai un travail pour vous !**

**H : j'ai bien peur d'être un peu occupé ces temps si avec d'autre affaires !**

**R : vous vous occuper de Norma n'est ce pas ?**

**H : je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça !**

**S : vous avez poser des questions à son sujet !**

**R : rien n'échappe à Sonia voyez vous **

**H : non en effet !**

**R : quoi qu'il en soit je ne crois pas que vous puissiez résoudre le problème de Norma, personne ne peut ! Cette pauvre enfant à toujours travailler du chapeau mais le pire pour elle serai que son argent soit dilapidé !**

**H : et pourquoi ça ?**

**R : parce qu'elle fréquente un mauvais garçon un certain David Baker ! un barbouilleur de toiles ! Sonia et moi pensons qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à sa fortune ! J'aimerais que vous trouviez un maximum de renseignement sur lui ! je vous paierait généreusement ! **

**H : bien j'essaierais et en échange peut être pourriez vous m'aidez qu'évoque pour vous le nom de A.J Batersbee ?**

**R : pourquoi vous intéressez vous à elle ?**

**H : il s'agit donc d'une femme ?**

**R : ha oui ! il s'agit bien d'une femme, elle était son professeur particulier quand Norma était petite ! elle a créer sa propre école quelque mois plus tard ! nous y avons envoyer Norma après le décès de sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas rester à Croswere voyez vous !**

**H : oui oui bien sur ! merci sir Roderik !**

**R : ha oui nous donnons une petite réception ce week end peut être pourriez vous vous joindre à nous ?**

**H : sa serai….avec grand plaisirs !**

**R : y a-t-il une femme dans votre vie ?**

**H : non !**

**R : très bien amenez-la quand même ! **

Il se leva avec l'aide de sa secrétaire et se dirigea vers la porte

**R : puis je compter sur vous Holdest ?**

**H : Holmes ! bien sur ! au revoir !**

**R : au revoir Holmest !**

**H : Holmes !**

Madame Hudson ouvrit la porte au monsieur et l'accompagna avec sa secrétaire dans les marches, elle ferma la porte et remonta

**H : quel est votre opinion sur la jeune femme madame Hudson ?**

**MH : et bien si je peux me permettre, le monsieur semble ensorceler par elle, comme si elle le contrôler comme un pantin !**

**H : oui mais que pensez vous de la demoiselle ?**

**MH : et bien je dirais qu'elle appartient à un genre bien défini, de celle qu'on ne parier sur rien mais qui savent parfaitement ce qu'elles font !**

**H : merci madame Hudson merci beaucoup !**

Madame Hudson redescendit à sa cuisine


	7. Chapter 7 Mary Restarik

_**Chapitre 7 Mary Restarik**_

Dans la rue sir Roderik et sa secrétaire montèrent dans un cab

**S : alors qu'elle conclusion en tirer vous ?**

**R : ce mangeur de grenouille et loin d'être aussi futé qu'il le croit ! Cependant s'il peut me renseigner sur ce David Baker sa sera parfait ! **

**S : c'est bien vous le plus intelligent ! et maintenant si nous allions conclure notre affaire ?**

Madame Hudson qui avait cacher Norma dans la cuisine le temps que l'on sonne à la porte la fit sortir de la pendant que Holmes arriver sur le pallier

**MH : vous sortez encore ?**

**H : non j'aimerai juste me promener pour discuter venez mademoiselle Restarik ! **

Elle enfila un manteau et suivis Holmes, après quelque ruelle il trouva un parc ou discuter tranquillement

**H : j'ai discuté avec votre père récemment !**

**N : vous travailler pour lui n'est ce pas ?**

**H : non ! je voulais simplement le rencontrer ! il m'a dit qu'il avait demander à Claudia Rissrolotte de vous prendre comme 3****ième**** fille !**

**N : il n'a pas eu à le demander l'appartement appartiens à la société, ainsi que celui de Lavigna Sigra ! **

**H : et mademoiselle Rissrolotte et vous êtes devenus amies ?**

**N : je n'ai pas d'ami ! je croyait avoir David**

**H : monsieur Baker ? vous êtes amoureuse de lui ?**

**N : je me suis conduite comme une idiote ! C'était naïf de ma part de me confier à lui ! il a du me prendre pour une fille facile ! je suis allé jusqu'à son atelier **

**H : et qu'avez-vous découvert ?**

**N : il était avec Francès !**

**H : et lors de notre entretien votre père m'a parler du jour ou votre mère est morte, il m'a dit qu'elle s'était suicidé et que la nature tragique de son décès vous avait profondément marqué, avez-vous des souvenirs de cette effroyable journée ?**

**N : ma nourrice me raccompagnait au manoir, j'ai demandé une glace ! on s'y est arrêter et quand je suis rentré dans le manoir je me suis précipiter avec un pot de glace pour ma mère, quand je suis allé dans sa chambre la première chose que j'ai vu fut un couteau, que j'ai ramassé, je me suis avancer et j'ai découvert ma mère dans un baignoire ou l'eau avait rougie, elle a ouvert les yeux vers moi et ma demander de la sauver mais je n'ai rien pu faire !**

Une journée passa, le lendemain matin Holmes entra dans le salon après être allé chercher le journal, madame Hudson avait installé Norma dans la chambre de Watson vu qu'il était absent pour le moment, Holmes trouva Norma assise à table son assiette pleine mais résolu à ne pas manger

**H : il faut manger mademoiselle ! il faut prendre des forces !**

**N : je suis désolé monsieur Holmes mais il faut que je m'en aille !**

**H : si vous vous en aller maintenant ou iriez vous ? Crosswere peut être ?**

**N : oui en souvenir de tous ses moments de bonheur !**

**H : je suis sure qu'il a eu des moments ou un sourire a illuminer le visage de cette petite fille**

**N : une petite fille qui a tué sa mère !**

**H : non mademoiselle, votre mère s'est suicidée !**

**N : j'aurai pu la sauver ! C'était ma faute je n'aurai pas du m'arrêter prendre une glace ! Personne ne me la jamais pardonner !**

**H : c'est ce que vous attendiez de la part de votre nourrice, quand l'avez-vous la dernière fois ?**

**N : le soir ou elle est morte, Claudia m'avait dit qu'elle avait demander que j'aille la voir pour me parler de ma mère **

**H : et vous rappelez vous ce qui s'est passé exactement, est t'elle venue vous ouvrir la porte par exemple ?**

**N : non elle n'a pas répondu quand j'ai sonné, la porte était ouverte**

**H : et qu'avait vous vu ?**

**N : j'avais un couteau à la main !**

**H : non ! Avez-vous l'habitude d'avoir un couteau sur vous ?**

**N : il était dans ma commode, j'ai ouvert le tiroir et j'ai vu le couteau posé la**

**H : vous souvenez vous l'y avoir mis ?**

**N : non !**

**H : vous souvenez vous l'avoir emmener avec vous ?**

**N : après il n'y était plus alors j'ai du le prendre !**

**H : mademoiselle, pouvez vous me dire précisément ce que vous avez vu quand vous êtes** **entré dans la pièce ?**

**N : elle est morte n'est ce pas ! et j'avais un couteau !**

**MH : je suis désoler monsieur Holmes !**

**H : non madame Hudson ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !**

**MH : l'inspecteur Lestrade attend sur le trottoir que je le fasse rentrer ! ainsi que miss Adler**

**N : c'est la police ? tant mieux je veux leur parler, je veux leur faire des aveux !**

**H : non ! surtout pas ! je vous en supplie mademoiselle ! filez à l'étage et attendez moi sagement nous devons poursuivre cette conversation, faite moi confiance !**

Elle monta à l'étage, madame Hudson l'accompagna et Holmes descendit ouvrir la porte avant de remonter dans le salon suivis de Lestrade et d'Irène

**H : bien je vois que vous allez mieux miss Adler, Lestrade ! bien dite moi ce que vous venez faire ici !**

**I : je vais bien merci ! la mémoire m'est revenu !**

**H : parfait ! **

**I : la lettre !**

**H : qu'elle lettre ?**

**I : le mot que Lavigna Sigra a laissé avant de se suicider je l'avait trouver derrière son miroir en fouillant l'appartement « à remettre à la police au cas ou je venais à mourir » **

**H : expliquez moi c'est impossible ! insinuez vous qu'elle annoncer son suicide dans cette lettre ?**

**I : je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire avant qu'on me la vole dans mon sac à main !**

**H : alors comment pouvez vous savoir qu'elle parler de son suicide ?**

**I : qu'est ce que sa pouvait être d'autre ?**

**H : très bonne question !**

**I : ho il faut toujours que vous compliquiez tout ! **

**H : bien inspecteur m'avait vous apporter les renseignements que je vous avez demandé ?**

**L : oui j'ai reçu votre télégramme vous trouverez tous dans cette enveloppe bien que je ne sache pas en quoi cela vous serai utile ?**

Dit il en lâchant une grosse enveloppe marron sur la table

**H : Lestrade ? il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**L : il semblerait que ce ne soit pas un suicide !**

**I : quoi ?**

**L : les résultats des blessures post mortem révèle que mademoiselle Sigra a du succomber à une asphyxie, ses poignets on été tranché après qu'elle ai cessé de respirer !**

**H : c'est bien ce que je soupçonner !**

**L : de plus la colocataire de miss Restarik, Claudia Rissrolotte m'a rendu visite avant-hier et elle a spontanément déclaré que Norma avait dit à son père ce qu'elle avait sur la conscience concernant cette affaire et elle m'a aussi confié que ce dernier penser qu'elle vous avez fait les même aveux à vous Holmes ! Simple curiosité hein ? Comment avez-vous osé me mentir !**

**H : sa ne serai pas la première fois mais accordez moi un petit moment ! vous rappelez vous quand la secrétaire de monsieur Restarik a accuser sa fille d'être une meurtrière ?**

**L : c'était il y a 1 journée !**

**I : hier ! c'est quand j'ai été agressé !**

**L : savez vous ou est cette fille Holmes ?**

**H : non ! **

On entendit soudain des bruit de dispute entre madame Hudson et la jeune fille dans le couloir, un bruit de marche que l'on décent et la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Norma Restarik

**N : je suis la ! je suis Norma Restarik et j'ai tué Lavigna Sigra !**

**L : bien vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre**

**N : merci pour tous monsieur Holmes !**

**L : vous me décevez beaucoup Holmes !**

Lestrade l'emmena et il disparu dans la rue avec elle, Irène qui était assise se leva et vint se planter devant Holmes qui regarder par la fenêtre

**I : bien j'aimerai savoir certaine choses ! doit je finalement comprendre que Norma Restarik était chez vous depuis tout ce temps ?**

**H : oui bien sur, ou auriez vous voulu qu'elle soit ?**

**I : son arrestation semble vous laisser complètement indifférent !**

**H : pas du tout ! mais il aurai été plus confortable pour elle de séjourner ici plutôt qu'en prison en attendant que cette affaire sois terminer !**

Il marcha vers la table et ouvrit l'enveloppe de Lestrade

**H : ha !**

**I : qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**H : un document qui répond à une question qui me préoccupait depuis ma visite à la société Joshua et fils Restarik **

**I : et qu'elle est cette mystérieuse question ?**

**H : simplement ceci : quand je suis arriver la bas mademoiselle Rissrollotte était assise en train de se remaquiller, sur son bureau il y avait ni courrier, ni dossier, et tout le temps qu'a durer ma visite le téléphone n'a sonner qu'une seule fois c'était votre message du salon de thé, j'ai donc demandé au bon inspecteur Lestrade de faire une enquête !**

**I : et alors ?**

**H : la société a cessé toute affaire commerciale depuis maintenant 2 ans après plusieurs années de déclin !**

**I : ha la la ! vous êtes insupportable ! Vous me donnez mal à la tête !**

Elle s'assit sur une chaise de la table pendant que Holmes souriait

**H : dite moi Irène ! Avez-vous déjà vu Norma sourire ?**

**I : sourire ? oui quand elle a vu David Baker ! **

**H : et lui ?**

**I : et lui quoi ?**

**H : lui souriez t'il ?**

**I : il ne la pas quitté du regard ! Est ce important ?**

**H : oui bien sur !**

**I : je ne crois pas qu'il soit fiable ! il devait montrer quelque chose à Norma dans le salon de thé mais il est partis précipitamment ! ne vous est t'il pas venue à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait réellement être ce qu'elle prétend ?**

**H : bien si vous voulez connaitre la vérité sur Norma vous devriez m'accompagner aujourd'hui ! grâce au investigation de Lestrade qui pour une fois a bien fait son boulot ! nous allons rencontré une très vieille amie a elle **

**I : bien est ce que 4 cachets d'aspirines vont suffire à vous supporter ?**

**H : rajouter en un ! **

Il pris son manteau pendant qu'Irène secouer la tête en rigolant, elle ne pourrai jamais se passer de lui décidément, mais ou elle en était réduit, il demandait elle accourait juste pour être avec lui, une vrai ados de 15ans ! Mais bon sang que sa faisait du bien d'être amoureuse !

Ils prirent un cab et roulèrent quelques heures


	8. Chapter 8 AJ Baterbee

_**Chapitre 8 AJ Batersbee**_

Ils arrivèrent à une grande école en forme de château, ils entrèrent et furent reçu par la directrice

**B : j'ai été très intrigué par votre lettre monsieur Holmes, je connais votre réputation mais j'aimerai avoir un peu plus d'information avant que nous parlions**

**H : oui c'est normal et bien voila mademoiselle Batersbee, mademoiselle Norma Restarik est venu me rendre visite et elle a demandé mon aide pour quelque difficulté qu'elle rencontre actuellement…..**

**I : elle est accusée de meurtre !**

**B : de meurtre ?**

Holmes tourna la tête en direction d'Irène et lui lança un regard agacé qu'elle répondit par un merveilleux sourire ! il aimait beaucoup son sourire ! il se repris et fit face à son interlocuteur

**H : heu…tout d'abord puis je vous demander si vous aimiez bien mademoiselle Norma Restarik quand elle était une de vos élèves ?**

**B : je les aiment toute !**

**H : oui bien sur mais qu'elle genre de fille était t'elle ?**

**B : et bien tout sauf une élève brillante mais sérieuse !**

**H : et avant quand vous lui fesiez des cours particulier ?**

**B : ho elle était très jeune, elle n'avait que 5ans et mon emploi las bas à été de courte durée**

**H : pour qu'elle raison ?**

**B : et bien j'ai ouvert ma propre école !**

**H : alors vous avez quitté votre emploi dans la famille Restarik pour ouvrir une école ?**

**B : oui !**

**H : c'était une entreprise audacieuse non ?**

**B : il est vrai qu'au début il n'a pas été facile de joindre les 2 bouts ! mais l'école n'a pas tarder à s'avérer rentable !**

**H : dite moi, avez-vous déjà vu Norma sourire ?**

**B : je vous demande pardon ?**

**I : il vous demande si elle vous semblé un peu névrosé !**

Holmes la regarda encore avec le même regard et elle lui lança le même sourire

**B : vous savez sans doute monsieur Holmes que Norma a du recevoir des soin psychiatrique et cela à plus d'une occasion y compris lorsqu'elle était ici, ce qui n'est guère surprenant quand on voit son environnement familial, son père qu'elle aimait beaucoup a brusquement quitté le domicile conjugale, sa mère à très mal vécu la chose et ensuite il y a eu ce suicide tragique, mais pour répondre à votre question je ne me souviens pas avoir revue Norma sourire après ce décès, sa chambre d'interne ici, était devenue un sanctuaire dédié à sa mère**

**H : il me semble qu'aujourd'hui elle se sent encore responsable ! comme la plupart des enfants !**

**B : oui quand il ne blame pas leur parents !**

**H : vous avez-vous-même des enfants madame ?**

**B : je ne suis pas marié monsieur !**

**H : bien, vous dite qu'elle avait transformer sa chambre en sanctuaire et vous avez dit qu'elle était attaché a son père il n'y avait pas de place pour lui ?**

**B : dans son cœur oui elle a toujours espéré qu'il reviendrait **

**H : dans son cœur oui mais dans la réalité ? dans sa chambre ?**

**B : il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, sa mère avait détruit toute chose qui pouvait faire penser à lui, elle a tout bruler, quand on voit comment se comportait la mère on peut se demander ce qu'il en ait de la fille ?**

**H : et vous vous n'aviez pas de photographie de son père ?**

**B : moi ?**

**H : une photo de famille que vous auriez pu prendre à l'époque ?**

**B : ha oui ! non je ne l'ai pas fait ! je suppose que nous en avons terminer ?**

Elle se leva et les raccompagna à la porte

**B : au fait j'ai vu que Norma allait fêter son 25****ième**** anniversaire ! elle représente un bon partis compte tenue de sa fortune, Mary Restarik était une riche héritière et elle a tous légué à Norma**

**H : elle était très riche ?**

**B : et bien au moment de son décès sa fortune s'élever à 7 ou 8 milles livres au moins et il y a aussi la maison de Crosswere**

**H : la maison n'appartient pas à sir Restarik ?**

**B : non sir Restarik y vit par la grâce de Norma !**

**H : et si par hasard Norma venait à mourir ?**

**B : et bien la moitié de l'argent irai à son parent le plus proche, son père à moins qu'elle ne soit marié**

**I : pourquoi seulement la moitié ?**

**B : Mary adorait Crosswere elle a fait le nécéssaire pour que la moitié de la fortune familial revienne au gardien du domaine**

**H : alors si Norma ne se marier pas, l'argent irai…..**

**B : à son oncle préféré, le vieux sir Restarik !**

Elle les raccompagna jusqu'au cab et leur dit au revoir puis le cab s'élança sur la route, il passa devant la devanture de l'école marquer « école de Meadofile Fondé en 1819 »

**I : cette Sonia dont vous m'avez parler, il est clair qu'elle espère que sir Restarik mettra la main sur la fortune de la mère de Norma, il ne vous a pas demander de vous renseigner sur David Baker ?**

Holmes ne répondit pas, il regarder le paysage

**I : je vous ai parler !**

**H : je vous ai entendus je réfléchis !**

**I : bien et qu'elle est l'objet de vos réflexions ?**

**H : quand vous êtes allé dans l'appartement de Lavigna Sigra alors que je vous avez conseiller la plus grande prudence ! comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer ?**

**I : ho Half ! le policer de garde ! il ferai tous pour moi ! je lui ai fait un petit peu de charme**

**H : de charme !**

**I : oui il m'a même inviter dans un restaurant Italien !**

**H : quand ça ?**

**I : je ne sais pas je ne lui ai pas donné ma réponse et pas la peine de vous mettre en rogne pour sa ! **

Holmes regarda ailleurs et Irène sourit

**H : il vous a ouvert la porte ?**

**I : et bien la porte était déjà ouverte **

**H : je vois et une fois à l'intérieur vous avez découvert la lettre ?**

**I : et je ne vous ai pas dit comment ?**

**H : non !**

**I : c'était très astucieux de ma part je le dit en toute modestie, vous me connaissez !**

**H : oui bien sur !**

**I : je me suis simplement demander ou une femme cacherait t'elle…. ?**

**H : oui mais c'était t'il passer autre chose ?**

**I : et bien l'espace d'une seconde j'ai eu l'impression que je n'était pas seule dans la pièce, sans doute le fruit de mon imagination ensuite….**

**H : attendez êtes vous sure qu'il n'y avait aucune autre personne sur les lieux ?**

**I : est ce très important ?**

**H : c'est d'une importance capital !**

**I : ha vous êtes vraiment exaspérant ! je ne pourrai pas affirmer si oui ou non il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce ! je suis vite ressortis pour courir après la 3****ième**** fille**

**H : bon tout devient plus clair !**

**I : une aspirine !**

Holmes souria, sa devenait une habitude ces aspirines ! elle était fatigué, son coup sur la tête lui donner encore des migraines, elle se cala contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule, il fut surpris au début et se raidit, puis il vit qu'elle dormait profondément, il se détendit et passa un bras autour d'elle, rester concentrer, rester concentrer ! Allait t'il réussir le tour de force de résoudre une affaire de meurtre tout en étant amoureux de l'intérimaire de Watson ? il soupira ! au moins avec son ami il était sur de ne pas tomber en émoi devant ses moustaches ! il rigola à cette pensé stupide ce qui la fit bouger un peu mais elle dormait profondément !

A crosswere, sir Restarik faisait une partis de billard à l'oreille, une bonne arriva suivi de David Baker portant un grand tableau envelopper dans du papier kraft

**B : sir Restarik ?**

**R : hum ! c'est encore vous?**

**B : j'apporte le portrait de monsieur Restarik père !**

**R : approchez ! venez !**

David posa le tableau contre le mur et s'approcha du vieil homme qui lui toucha le visage

**R :Sonia pense que vous êtes que vous êtes un mauvais garçon **

**B : si vous faite allusion à ma relation avec Norma, je peux vous assurer que je ne lui veux que du bien monsieur**

**R : oui j'en suis convaincus maintenant, vous n'allez pas nous causer d'ennuie ! vous êtes un gentil garçon ! la domestique va vous raccompagner !**

Irène et Holmes entrèrent dans l'immeuble d'Irène, Holmes commençait à regretter que le voyage n'est pas été plus long, mais il se secoua mentalement, ils trouvèrent la concierge assise sur une chaise dans l'entrée à lire un journal

**C : ha miss Adler ! ****Bonjour!**

**I: bonjour! Je vous présente monsieur Sherlock Holmes! un ami ! il aurait quelque questions à vous poser !**

**C : bonjour monsieur !**

**H : bonjour madame, je voulait savoir si vous connaissiez bien mademoiselle Sigra ?**

**C : oui bien sur ! je lui apportait moi-même ses bouteilles de jeans !**

**H : ha elle buvait beaucoup du jean ?**

**C : ha oui je dirais même de plus en plus !**

**H : et depuis quand ? par exemple son penchant pour la boisson s'était accru soudainement ?**

**C : oui depuis ses 6 derniers mois environs**

**H : dite moi que fesiez vous d'autre pour elle ? est ce que vous lui postiez son courrier ?**

**C : il était rare qu'elle reçoive ou envoie du courrier **

**H : sa ne devait être que pour les grandes occasions ! auriez poster une lettre pour elle peut avant son décès ?**

**C : ho oui je me souviens ! C'était la vieille de sa mort !**

**H : et vous souvenez vous à qui elle était adressé c'est un détail de la plus grande importance !**

**C : et bien cela m'a sauté aux yeux !**

**H : ha ! **

**C : elle était adresser à monsieur Restarik ! le père **

**H : recevait-elle de la visite ?**

**C : cette fille étrange, Norma, elle venait très souvent la voir chez elle et parfois son père monsieur Restarik **

Holmes et Irène se regardèrent et la concierge pris congé d'eux, Holmes rentra chez lui, après avoir dit au revoir à Irène et lui avoir dit de ne rien faire de dangereux cette fois ci !

A Baker Street, Holmes était en train de manger, pour une fois qu'il avait faim, cette histoire des plus bizarre l'avait mis en appétit, dommage que Watson ne soit pas la pour la raconter dans ses écrits il allait être bien frustré d'avoir raté une si belle affaire, et surtout d'avoir était remplacé par Irène Adler ! en même temps, il se le cacher mais il aimait sa présence, elle était aussi efficace que Watson que pour conduire la lumière à son cerveaux sauf qu'il en était éperdument amoureux mais sa il ne l'avouerait jamais !

il était inquiet pour elle à chaque fois qu'il la quitté, mais il devait sauvegarder les apparences et paraitre totalement neutre, elle habiter sur le lieux du crime et avec certaine personne potentiellement auteur de ce crime ! Même si c'était la femme la plus débrouillarde qu'il connaisse il avait peur pour elle, est ce que c'était ça l'attachement ? il n'en savait rien ! Madame Hudson ouvrit la porte, le dérangeant en plein repas, et David Baker entra dans le salon

**H : ha ! Monsieur Baker ! je vous attendais! **

Il continua à manger tranquillement pendant que David s'asseyais à table en face de lui

**B : je vous dois une explication !**

**H : vous ne me devez rien !**

Il soupira et sortis de sa sacoche un papier plier qu'il tendis à Holmes qui s'arrêta de manger

**B : je voudrais que vous regardiez ceci !**

**H : je suis sur que c'est inutile ! je sais ce que c'est et ce n'est pas moi qui est besoin de le voir ! je pense que ce document est en votre possession, depuis le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontré à Crosswere ? vous auriez pu le montrer à mademoiselle Restarik au salon de thé le joyeux trèfle ? et cependant vous ne l'avez pas fait !**

**B : elle semblait si fragile ! je ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir !**

A crosswere des ouvriers était en train d'attacher un tableau au mur représentant le père de Norma, le père regarder la pose depuis les escaliers, le tableau retrouver sa place auprès de celui de sa défunte épouse

Dans sa cellule, Norma revoyait les images de sang du drame et se voyait avec un couteau dans la main, quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer David Baker, suivis de Holmes, ils s'asseyèrent prêt d'elle

**B : Norma ? Si je te disait que je suis amoureux de toi ! me croirait tu ?**

Norma leva la tête vers lui

**B : parfois ce que nous voyons n'est pas la réalité, il ne s'est rien passé entre Francès et moi ! elle me sers de modèle pour mes peintures**

Il ouvrit sa sacoche

**B : j'ai quelque chose à te montrer**

Il lui sortis la lettre et la lui tendis, elle l'a pris et l'ouvrit

**H : mademoiselle ! je vous avait demander de me faire confiance ! Alors ?**

Elle hocha la tête les yeux perdus dans le vague


	9. Chapter 9 le meurtre

_**Chapitre 9 le meurtre**_

Au manoir de Rosswere, tout le monde était rassembler, inviter par sir Restarik, pour le week end, Irène avait supplié Holmes de l'emmener voulant savoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire parce que la avouait t'elle elle était complètement largué, il n'avait pu en effet lui résister bien longtemps, il se sentait tellement bien en sa présence ! l'après midi était très ensoleillé, quand il furent arriver, il trouvèrent sir Restarik avec des lunettes noire et un fusil à la main, il crier à son valet POOL ! et celui-ci enclencher une machine qui lançait un disque dans le ciel et il tira

**R : vous voyez Sonia, je tire à l'aveuglette !**

Sonia applaudit et rigola de bon cœur, beaucoup de monde les entourait dans le jardin, Holmes et Irène les observer de la terrasse un verre à la main

**I : regardez la bas !**

Francès arriva à l'improviste derrière eux ! Irène sursauta, elle n'aima pas beaucoup la façon dont elle les prenait par les épaules surtout avec Holmes, elle se coller carrément à lui, voila qu'elle devenait jalouse et quand elle était jalouse elle était mauvaise ! il fallait rester poli, de toute façon elle était venu pour savoir le fin mot de cette enquête ce n'était pas pour faire tous capoter ! Pendant le trajet elle avait essayer de lui soutirer la solution mais il s'était contenté de la regarder avec un sourire moqueur devant sa moue boudeuse ! il ne lâcherai pas le morceau

**F : ha comment allez vous miss Adler ?**

**I : très bien merci !**

**H : bonjour mademoiselle !**

**F : j'espère que vous vous êtes remise**

**I : humm ho mon coup à la tête ?**

**F : non ! du choc de m'avoir vu toute nue !**

Holmes la regarda d'un air mi amusé mi surpris pendant qu'Irène le regardait d'un air mauvais, non mais qu'est ce qu'elle croyait celle la ? elle était une fille normalement constitué c'est tout elle ne s'attendais juste pas à la retrouver à poil dans l'appartement de Baker et puis en plus elle était moche voila tout !

**F : si le tableau dans le hall d'entrée est fidèle au modèle, la première femme de monsieur Restarik était d'une bauté sans égal ! ho bien sur c'était il y a longtemps ! comme Claudia ne cesse de le rappeler à tout le monde ! peut être va-t-il trouver une épouse ? au moment ou il perd une fille**

Ils la regardèrent tout les deux quand elle agita le bras

**F : ha ! ****David!**

David Baker venait d'arriver ! Francès alla le rejoindre, elle lui sauta dans les bras et Holmes observa la scène en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis reporta son attention sur Irène qui grogna dans son coin

**I : sans commentaire vous !**

**H : je ne savais pas !**

**I : je ne suis pas intéresser par les femmes ! non mais ! en plus elle est très laide !**

**H : vous avez vérifié ?**

**I : j'ai pas eu le choix, elle était à poil chez monsieur Baker ! vous auriez fait quoi vous ?**

Holmes regarda en l'air en sifflotant

**I : bon oubliez sa ! j'avais oublié !**

**H : que j'était un homme !**

**I : et que vous n'étiez pas une copine ! **

**H : c'est vrai ça j'ai oublié mon far à joue !**

Irène rigola et Holmes souris

**H : mais juste la tête de cette nana sa me suffit j'ai pas trop envie de voir le reste !**

**I : ha ouf !**

**H : comment ça ouf !**

**I : une brise fraiche qui vient de souffler !**

**H : c'est ça oui !**

**I : et je me demandais aussi ce que j'allais mettre pour le restaurant Italien de ce cher Policier**

Holmes grogna en détournant le regard puis revint vers elle

**H : je croyais que vous ne lui aviez pas donné de date ?**

**I : ha vous avez retenu ?**

Ils se regardèrent tous les 2 pendant un moment mais aucun n'était prêt à lâcher, il était jaloux tous les 2 et elle était contente qu'il soit jaloux pour elle, sa lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas indifférent, Holmes pensait la même chose mais ils avaient une affaire à réglé

**H : bien…hum…heu…on a **

**I : une affaire sur les bras ?**

**H : c'est ça ! **

**I : je veux une explication détaillé !**

**H : vous l'aurez ! En tant voulu faite moi confiance !**

**I : vous êtes exaspérant !**

**H : c'est pour sa que vous m'aimez bien ! Sinon vous ne seriez jamais la !**

**I : je suis la par curiosité !**

**H : même avec de la curiosité il faut être folle pour ne pas me fuir comme la peste !**

**I : ho pauvre chou il est tout seul ! il faut lui faire un bisous pour le consoler ?**

**H : ne me mettait au défi !**

**I : ding ! ding ! affaire de meurtre !**

**H : regarder la bas ! **

Dans un coin du jardin, Norma Restarik avancer vers les invités, le père de Norma présenter Claudia à des amis, Francès buvait un verre pas loin avec David quand elle tourna la tête en direction de Norma qui arriver

Norma continuer d'avancer, et Holmes et Irène était les mieux placer sur la terrasse pour vois tous ce qui se passer, Claudia vit aussi Norma arriver elle interrompis la conversation de son patron

Norma arriva au niveau de son père

**N : qui êtes vous ? Répondez ! Qui êtes vous ?**

**R : je suis ton père ! Norma ! **

**C : que fait t'elle ici ?**

**B : Norma ! tu te sens bien ?**

Tous le monde se diriger vers l'endroit de la conversation

**F : mais je croyais que… nous croyons tous que**

**N : qu'est ce que vous croyez ?**

**R : Norma chérie je t'en pris ! essaie de te calmer !**

**C : ha je sais ce que tu fait la ! tu es venue gâcher la fête comme à ton habitude ! à quoi joue la police en la laissant sortir ?**

**N : TAIS TOI !**

Elle gifla Claudia d'une telle force que sa tête en bascula

**F : Norma !**

**I : j'aime bien quand il y a de l'action dire qu'on se ruine en place de théâtre à Londres !**

**H : je ne me ruine jamais !**

**I : c'est sur avec votre métier !**

**R : Norma ! Explique moi ce qui ce passe je ne comprends pas !**

**N : la police m'a relâcher maintenant je suis libre !**

**R : c'est…c'est merveilleux ! oncle Restarik sera très heureux de te savoir la ! ma petite fille chérie tu me rappel tellement ta mère ! si seulement elle était la pour te voir ! **

**N : qui êtes vous ? **

Norma pris la direction du manoir en marchant très vite

**C : mon dieu mais elle est dingue ! **

Elle monta vers la terrasse et rentra dans le manoir passant à coter d'Irène et de Holmes

**I : est ce qu'elle va bien ?**

**H : parfaitement bien ! Elle laisse ressurgir les souvenirs qui la hantent**

**I : mais est t'elle assez forte pour le supporter ?**

**H : laissons le processus ce dérouler ! **

Dans la maison, Norma était allé au salon ou la table était pleine de nourriture, elle chopa un couteau et se dirigea dans le salon en direction des portraits et le planta dans celui de son père déchirant la toile à grande force

**C : Norma ! **

**F : Norma arrête ! tu ne fait qu'aggraver ton cas !**

**C : inutile de la harceler Francès tu perds ton temps elle est vraiment folle n'est ce pas ?**

**N : je ne peux pas vous parler ! je ne veux plus parler à personne ! **

Elle monta les escaliers avec son couteau à la main

Quelque minutes plus tard tout le monde était réuni dans la salle à manger, sir Restarik haussa la voix

**R : puis je vous demander un peu d'attention ?**

**S : un peu de silence !**

**R : avant tout je tiens à vous remercier tous d'être venue aujourd'hui et je remercie tout particulièrement Norma qui est de retour parmi nous et maintenant je vais vous dire la raison pour laquelle je vous ais inviter, cette nouvelle surprendra quelque un d'entre vous et d'autre pas il y a 2 semaines j'ai demandé à ma secrétaire mademoiselle Sonia Benson de devenir ma femme et j'ai été étonné qu'elle dise oui ! il y a 2 jour peut être…**

Dans la chambre de sa mère, Norma c'était plongé dans un bain

Dans le salon tous le monde applaudissait

**R : bien lever vos verre à madame Sonia Roderik ! Vous êtes heureuse ?**

**S : je rayonne de bonheur !**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les hommes jouer au billard et le reste des femmes regarder, Irène avait trouver une chaise confortable dans un coin et un verre à siroter, elle s'était promis d'arrêter les amuse gueule avant que sa lui coupe l'appétit, quand un cri se fit entendre à l'étage, tout le monde leva la tête et plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent

Une bonne venait de découvrir le corps de Norma Restarik dans un bain de sang, Holmes entra le premier suivis de son père

**H : nous arrivons trop tard ! Monsieur Restarik veuillez m'autoriser à prendre toute les mesures nécessaire sur le champ ?**

Monsieur Restarik était pétrifié Holmes l'entraina en dehors de la pièce

Un cab de la police arriva quelque heure après et emmena le corps il faisait maintenant nuit noir noire dehors, Lestrade s'installa au salon avec tous les inviter réunis et on lui offra un café, il avait reçu un télégramme de Holmes et les 2 hommes se firent un clin d'œil complice, Irène compris que le processus était enclencher Holmes allait révéler le fin mot de l'histoire, elle s'assit au plus pres de lui qui était debout pour être la meilleur spectatrice !

**R : comment n'avons-nous pas pu voir ce drame ?**

**H : je vous présente toute mes condoléance sir Roderik je sais que c'est une douloureuse perte pour vous !**

**C : je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire !**

**H : sauf bien sur pour une personne, je veux parler bien sur de la personne qui espérer et encourager ce geste depuis longtemps !**

**S : qui aurai pu souhaiter la mort de Norma ?**

**H : bonne question ! Peut être vous-même Lady Sonia ? selon les termes du testament de sa mère votre mari sir Roderik hérite de la moitié de la fortune de mademoiselle Norma ! ou peut être mademoiselle Claudia, qui n'a jamais caché le mépris qu'elle avait pour elle et qui caresser l'espoir d'épouser son père, lequel hérite aussi la moitié de la fortune de sa défunte épouse ou mademoiselle Francès qui se consumer de passion pour le jeune homme qui était tant aimé de mademoiselle Restarik monsieur David Baker ! D'où les sentiments devait croitre quand il découvrit à quel point elle était riche, mais pour trouver la réponse à cette question il est nécessaire d'en poser une autre alors reprenons tous depuis le début ! **

**Qui a assasiner Lavigna Sigra ?**

**R : ho je vous en pris ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit ! Norma à fait des aveux ! et je crois que c'est pour sa qu'elle s'est suicidé ! et puis à quoi tout cela va-t-il nous mener ?**

**L : monsieur je vais vous demander de laisser Sherlock Holmes s'exprimer **

**H : merci inspecteur Lestrade ! Quand mademoiselle Norma est venu me rendre visite elle m'a dit qu'il se pourrait qu'elle est commis un meurtre et elle m'a demander de la sauver, j'aurai tendance à penser que ce sont la les mots non d'une meurtrière mais d'une victime, Lavigna Sigra a-t-elle était assassiner ? ou comme la police la conclu un peu trop vite s'est t'elle suicidée ? je n'était pas sur de la réponse mais une inscription au dos d'une photographie « Crosswere 1819 dernier été de bonheur » AJ Batersbee, m'a amener à penser que ce décès était en lien avec un évènement traumatisant dans les vies de mesdemoiselles Norma et Lavigna Sigra**

**alors je me suis rendu à Croswere et la j'ai appris une information cruciale pour mon investigation, je fit ce jour la la connaissance de monsieur David Baker ! Pourquoi était t'il la bas ? et bien selon sir Roderik il voulait quelque photo de famille parce qu'il voulait exécuter un portrait de monsieur Andrew Restarik quand il était plus jeune, c'est bien ça monsieur ? un homme dont il m'a parler avec un certain sinisme mais dont il a fait une remarque révélatrice ! « je ne l'ai jamais rencontré » vous conviendrai que c'est étrange** **n'est ce pas ? mais je m'écarte du sujet ! Revenons donc à Lavigna Sigra une vieille femme qui était vulnérable et solitaire qui buvait beaucoup et qui d'après la concierge s'était mise à boire de plus en plus depuis le retour d'Afrique de monsieur Restarik, je me suis demander pourquoi ? Elle était bien sur entièrement dépendante de la société Restarik qui lui offrait un toit, mais rien ne devait l'inquiété parce que vous aviez de sérieuse raison de lui témoigner votre reconnaissance n'est ce pas monsieur ? **

**R : pour tous les services rendu à la famille et à ma fille oui !**

**H : oui et aussi pour vous avoir aidé à usurpé l'identité d'une personne décédé**

**R : une personne décédé ?**

**H : les recherche de l'inspecteur Lestrade on conforter mes soupons d'hier et aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un télégramme d'Afrique du sud confirmant le décès de monsieur Andrew Restarik il y a maintenant 1 ans, ainsi monsieur comme mademoiselle Norma vous la demander aujourd'hui et comme moi je vous pose à mon tour la question, qui êtes vous ?**

Toute l'assistante étouffa une acclamation, Irène était tellement suspendu à ses lèvres qu'elle ne fit pas attention qu'elle pencher son verre, Holmes lui fit signe et évita de peu le liquide sur elle

**R : et bien je m'appel Robert Horwell, Andrew Restarik était mon meilleur ami cela n'aurai jamais du se terminer de façon aussi tragique**

**R : vous êtes un imposteur !**

**S : non rester assis sir Restarik !**

**H : le vrai Andrew Restarik n'a pas été vu en Angleterre pendant 20ans, sa femme qu'il avait abandonné avait détruit toute représentation de lui et elle avait mis fin à ces jours, sir Roderik hélas à perdu la vue et sa fille mademoiselle Norma ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'âge de 5ans ! il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait vendre la mèche Lavigna Sigra ! Menacer d'expulsion si elle tentait de vous démasquer et soudoyer par un approvisionnement incessant de jean ! Elle s'est soumise à vos machinations ! vous étiez libre de reprendre l'affaire et vous aviez l'intention de la vendre au plus offrant !**

**R : non ! Holmes vous vous trompez ! L'affaire n'avait aucune valeur !**

**H : vous ne pouviez pas le savoir avant d'avoir quitté l'Afrique pour quelle autre raison seriez vous venue ici ?**

**R : je n'ai tué personne !**

**H : mais vous aviez un mobile !craignant que Lavigna Sigra ne vous démasque il vous a paru inévitable de la réduire au silence et ensuite quand mademoiselle Norma s'est accuser du meurtre vous avais soudain pris conscience qu'en tant que monsieur Andrew Restarik, vous étiez le parent le plus proche et que vous héritiez de la moitié de la fortune de sa mère alors vous avez garder le silence et vous l'avez laisser s'accuser ! vous étiez à ça de devenir un homme richissime, on pourrait même dire une petite d'une petite longueur de corde, de corde de pendule ! Mais ce n'est pas à vous qu'ira cette fortune monsieur, un imposteur qui a été démasquer mais à Sir Roderik !**

**S : ce n'est pas l'argent qui pourra le consoler de la mort de sa nièce ! Espèce de monstre comment avait vous pu faire ça ?**

**H :non non non ! une seconde inspecteur Lestrade avant de lui passer les menottes ! une toute nouvelle information à été récemment apporter à mon attention ! il y a une autre personne ici, qui est en droit de demander la fortune de Norma Restarik ! la photographie que j'ai découvert dans l'appartement de Lavigna Sigra ! à été prise par l''ancien professeur particulier de Norma une certain mademoiselle AJ Batersbee ! je lui ai rendu visite à l'école ou elle est maintenant directrice et j'ai trouver une femme profondément émue à l'évocation d'une enfant qui avait été abandonner et d'un homme qui les avait toute les 2 oublier, **

**une femme qui m'a de plus tromper sur les dates ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quitté son emploi en tant que professeur particulier de Norma et fondé aussitôt après sa propre école ! Précisant alors que Norma était agée de 5 ans ce qui fait maintenant donc 20ans mais en passant devant la devanture j'ai remarqué que l'école à été fondé en 1819 il y a seulement 18ans ! Alors qu'a-t-elle fait pendant ces 2 ans et pourquoi avait t'elle quitté son emploi à Crosswere après un si court laps de temps ? **

**Maintenant sir Resterik ! J'aimerai vous demander de confirmer mes soupçons, si mademoiselle Batersbee a quitté si précipitamment son emploi c'est parce qu'elle était tombé amoureuse d'Andrew Restarik et qu'elle portait son enfant n'est ce pas la vérité ?**

**R : oui Holmes c'est la vérité ! elle est partis soudainement et a disparu pendant 2 ans !**

**H : exact ! elle est partis sans rien dire à personne pour donner naissance à une fille ! la demi sœur de Norma Restarik ! quand pensez vous mademoiselle Francès Carrie ? ou devrais je vous appeler Batersbee ?**

**F : j'ai grandit en rêvant qu'un jour je retrouverais ma sœur quand je l'ai retrouvé ce fut comme un miracle ! je savais que Claudia travailler pour la firme familiale, ce fut une chance que Norma emménage chez nous ! J'avais très envie de lui dire qu'elle avait une sœur mais hélas elle ne le saura jamais ?**

**H : non et ironie du sort maintenant que mademoiselle Norma nous a quittés vous pouvez légalement prétendre à sa fortune !**

**R : je vois **

**F : mais rien ne peut faire revenir ma sœur n'est ce pas ?**

**H : non rien ne peut faire revenir mademoiselle Norma ! à vous Lestrade !**

Lestrade ouvrit la porte du salon et Norma entra dans le salon tous était ébahi de stupeur ! elle était bien vivante ! Irène ricanait dans son coin, Holmes aurait du faire acteur ou metteur en scène ! ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ! mais elle adorait ça ! elle avait hâte de connaitre la suite ! sa promettait d'être piquant, elle repris quelque amuse gueule et fit la tête en pensant à sa promesse de tout à l'heure pour le diner, tant pis elle allait en avoir besoin pour la suite !

**C : Norma !**

**F : mais tu étais morte ! je t'ai vu morte ! **

**B : tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir ! **

**H : mesdames et messieurs, l'heure et maintenant venue pour moi de vous dévoiler la vrai vérité ! Lorsque mademoiselle Restarik a fait couler son bain ce soir mademoiselle Batersbee n'a pu s'empêcher de voir la les circonstances idéal de pouvoir reproduire les circonstances de la mort de sa mère, mais sachant que cela est déjà arriver, j'ai pris une précaution, monsieur Baker vous épier ! et il vous a vu entrer dans la salle de bain avec un oreiller ! pourquoi ? si ce n'est dans l'intention de l'étouffer !**

**F : c'est risible pourquoi aurai je voulu tuer ma demi sœur ?**

**H : qu'elle revanche plus jouissif pourriez vous prendre sur l'homme qui vous avez abandonné ? si ce n'est en volant l'héritage de sa fille légitime ! L'héritage de votre sœur qui était si privilégier ! et que vous haïssiez tant ! Quand votre mère à appris que monsieur Restarik était revenu dans son pays, elle est allé le voir ! mais à la place elle a trouver notre imposteur et malheureusement elle vous en a informer aussitôt, alors voyant la une opportunité que vous attendiez depuis si longtemps ! vous avez à l'insue de votre mère décidé de confronter l'imposteur et vous avez insister pour qu'il s'allie à vos funeste projet ! **

**vous espériez vous emparer de héritage de Norma en la conduisant au suicide ou a la folie ! vous lui avait demander d'emménager dans l'immeuble ou résider aussi Lavigna Sigra ! la femme qui pouvait lui faire ressentir la culpabilité ressentis au moment du suicide de sa mère ! vous aviez calculer ce que sa produirait sur un psychisme si fragile ! et en tant qu'actrice vous aviez jouer le rôle de l'ami aimante tellement réconfortante ! la pauvre déjà si fragile était devenue votre proie et vous, faisant semblant d'être toujours la pour elle, lui rappelant d'horrible souvenir, et projetant même de lui ravir le jeune homme qui lui vouer un amour sincère ! Mais cet acharnement contre le psychisme de Norma a atteint son apogée peu glorieux dans le meurtre de Lavigna Sigra ! ce n'est pas un hasard si elle s'est accuser du meurtre, vous avez orchestré cette décision avec précision, votre plan reposer sur 2 couteaux identique ! le premier que vous avait placé dans sa commode ou vous étiez sure qu'elle le trouverai ! et ensuite avant la fête d'anniversaire avant que Norma ne se rende chez sa nourrice vous l'avez étouffé, trancher les veines et avait laisser la le second couteau ! et puis quand Norma avait découvert le corps il vous a suffit de retirer le premier couteau que vous avait mis dans la commode et dans son esprit ou régnait une totale confusion, Norma fut intimement convaincu qu'elle avait tué sa nourrice et elle allait peut être se suicider ! **

**et si elle avouait le crime cela reviendrai au même elle serait condamné à mort ! Alors quand elle est sortie de prison ce matin il ne vous rester qu'une seule solution précipiter sa mort ! mais moi je lui avait fait la promesse de la sauver ! et le seul moyen, c'était de la tuer avant que vous ne puissiez le faire en versant un colorant couleur sang dans son bain vous savez votre demi sœur est une bonne actrice aussi !**

**R : je n'y était pour rien !**

**F : menteur !**

**H : dans le meurtre de Lavigna sigra non ! parce que vous vous étiez fabriquer un alibi ce soir la !**

**R : il était avec moi ! il m'a tenu compagnie toute la soirée, je n'arriver pas à m'en débarrasser ! vous saviez ce qui allait ce passer ! **

**H : exactement ! parce qu'il était le complice de Francès**

**I : excusez moi un instant ! Pourquoi est ce que l'un d'eux a jugé nécessaire de m'assommé ?**

**H : ha oui ! bien sur ! ma pauvre Irène !**

**I : oui ! ma facture d'aspirine !**

**H : et bien tout cela est lié à une lettre qu'avais écrite Lavigna Sigra une lettre ou elle menacer de dénoncer l'imposteur ! afin de se protéger de votre châtiment elle avait fait aussi une copie de cette lettre pour qu'elle soit lu au cas ou elle viendrai à mourir et elle vous l'avez dit ! Alors a vos yeux Francès, elle devait mourir, vous avez trouver la première lettre et vous deviez retrouver l'autre, mais cette lettre, miss Adler l'avait retrouver avant vous ! sa ne pouvait pas être votre complice ou Claudia qui avait vu miss Adler récupéré cette lettre dans l'appartement, parce qu'ils étaient avec moi à l'entreprise ! non c'est vous Francès qui l'avez épié et vous avez tout de suite après appeler votre complice pour l'informer de ce fâcheux contre temps, peut être quelque seconde avant que je n'arrive à l'entreprise ?**

**quand j'ai reçu un appel du salon de thé le joyeux trèfle pour m'informer des intentions de miss Adler vous étiez à l'écoute ! j'en suis persuadé ! j'ai entendus le clik quand vous avez reposer le combiner une seconde ou 2 avant que je raccroche monsieur ! ainsi vous saviez exactement ou été miss Adler ! vous l'avez assommer et la lettre ne pouvait plus se retrouver entre les mains de la police ! et ensuite Claudia est allé à la police pour dénoncer Norma**

**C : il m'a invité à diner et il m'a demander de le faire ! il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas ce résoudre à livrer sa propre fille à la police ! Norma je suis désolé !**

**F : c'est une machination c'est lui qui en a eu l'idée !**

**R : tu es une excellente actrice Francès ! et moi un pauvre idiot ! je t'avais dit que ta haine te trahirai !**

**L : bien ! c'est toujours incroyablement passionnant ! je peux embarquer tout le monde maintenant ?**

**N : Francès ! nous sommes demi sœur regarde, David la trouver dans un album de mon oncle, c'est notre père**

Elle lui montra un portrait !

**F : je ne vois aucune ressemblance !**

Et elle suivit Lestrade dédaigneusement ! Norma ce retourna sur l'imposteur

**N : qu'est t'il arriver à mon père ?**

**R : un accident quand nous étions en Afrique tout les 2 c'était un chic type !**

**I : n'avez-vous rien à dire à cette pauvre enfant que vous avez tenté de détruire ?**

**R : que voulez vous que je dise ?**

**N : mon père a-t-il parlé de moi ?**

**R : et bien je vais être honnête ! je l'ai entendu faire allusion à vous une seule fois ! il a dit que vous étiez la petite garce qui hériterai de tout l'argent de sa femme !**

**R : je savait que Andrew était une fripouille mais vous !**

**S : sir Restarik ! **

Norma sortis dans le jardin, Irène la suivis de loin sur la terrasse et David la dépassa pour prendre Norma dans ses bras, Holmes rejoignis Irène

**I : finalement Sonia n'était pas intéresser par l'argent !**

**H : non ! **

**I : le paon non plus d'ailleurs ! Comment le savez tu Sherlock ?**

**H : parce que tu me l'avais dit toi-même Irène ! Qu'il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux de la soirée et puis quand j'ai découvert qu'il chercher des photos de famille pour prouver que monsieur Restarik était un imposteur et bien c'est la que j'ai su qu'il agissait pour Norma et non contre elle !**

**I : toi et ton esprit tortueux ! tu es pire que certaine femme dont j'entends toujours les rallie sur leur logique tordu ! je vais finir par reprendre de l'aspirine !**

**H : je ne te conseille pas ! on n'a pas encore mangé !**

**I : parce que tu crois qu'on va manger la ? déjà que Lestrade vient d'arrêter la moities des invités !**

**H : ho seulement 2 !**

**I : ouai ba moi sa me coupe l'appetie !**

**H : c'est les amuse gueule qui te coupe l'appétit ! **

**I : dit donc toi ! je t'ai vu tout à l'heure foutre un coup de poing dans le ventre à notre inspecteur ! **

**H : j'ai été plutôt discret !**

**I : j'ai des yeux dans le dos !**

**H : il aurai pu te faire mal !**

**I : mais j'ai eu mal ! Pourquoi tu m'en a pas laisser un peu ? moi aussi je voulait le baffrer ! regarde je suis accro à l'aspirine maintenant !**

Holmes rigola pendant que Irène lui montrer son bocal d'aspirine à moitié vide,


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 la fin de l'affaire**_

Sir Restarik et Sonia arriva vers eux

**R : je suis désolé de vous dire cela, mais notre beau diner tombe à l'eau ! il y a des policiers partout dans la maison**

**I : vous avez qu'a les inviter à diner !**

Sir Restarik rigola

**R : ho non je ne veux pas les déranger dans leur travail ! Elle est amusante votre petite amie Holmes !**

**H : ce n'est pas….**

**R : vous avez vu j'ai enfin réussi à dire votre nom ! et vous vous ne vous en apperçever même pas !**

**H : heu…oui enfin !**

**R : bien emmener la diner quelque part votre belle rose mon cher détective ! Sonia et moi allons diner en tête à tête le temps que tout le monde s'en aille à cause de la police !**

**I : oui rien de tel pour faire fuir une foule d'invité !**

**H : oui effet garantis !**

**R : je vous contacterai demain pour vos honoraire ! je vous ai promis une belle sommes ! vous en aurai plus que ce que j'ai prévue !**

**H : je vous remercie Sir Restarik !**

Le couple s'éloigna d'eux, ils restèrent un moment la terrasse Norma était rentré avec son compagnon David à l'intérieur, et Holmes se tourna vers Irène

**H : bien ! un resto italien sa te dit ?**

**I : ha j'ai failli attendre !**

**H : tu es exaspérante défois !**

**I : je t'interdit de reprendre ma phrase favorite !**

**H : je fait ce que je veux !**

**I : plagia !**

**H : n'importe quoi ! **

Dit il en partant devant elle

**I : et tu m'attend Sherlock!**

**H : faudrait pas trainer pour trouver un cab à cette heure ci de la nuit !**

**I : avec mon jolie sourire je suis certaine d'en trouver un avant toi !**

**H : moi aussi j'ai un jolis sourire !**

**I : domage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de femme dans la profession de conducteur de cab ! tu n'as aucune chance !**

**H : ha si elle savait ce qu'elles perdent !**

**I : bon si on le trouvait ce cab ?**

**H : à toi l'honneur ! **

Il l'emmena dans un petit resto Italien dans les rue de Londres, Irène avait finalement retrouvé comme par miracle son appétit ! à la fin du repas il voulu la raccompagner chez elle mais tout l'immeuble était fermer avec des sceller

**I : j'ai jamais de chance ! avec les hôtel je devais abandonné mes affaire pour m'enfuir et la je dois abandonner mes affaires pour une histoire de meurtre !**

Il décida de l'emmener à Baker Street, madame Hudson ne fit aucun commentaire, elle leur fit même un grand sourire alors que Holmes tentait de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle dormait ici

**MH : vous aller devoir partager la chambre vous deux, la chambre de Watson doit rester en état, je l'ai nettoyer toute la journée il rentre demain, et le sofa est chez le raccordeur**

**H : le raccordeur ?**

**MH : oui la paille en dessous est abimé ils me le rendent demain aussi**

**H : mon sofaaa !**

**MH : je ne pense pas que sa va être un réel problème pour vous deux ! aller bonne nuit ! **

Ils se couchèrent tout les 2 dans le même lit après être passé par le salon ou un grand trou indiquer l'emplacement vide du sofa, si au début chacun essayer de se mettre de son coter, Irène eu vite froid et profita qu'il soit sur le dos pour se blottir contre lui, il eu un sursaut et leva les bras pour qu'elle s'installe confortablement, une douce chaleur l'envahit aussitôt elle était au ange, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et les enleva aussitôt, il garda les mains à quelque centimètre d'elle ne sachant qu'en faire, elle rigola doucement et il fini par les poser sur ses hanches tant pis, elle était fine et douce, son cœur s'accéléra, impossible de lui cacher, elle avait l'oreille dessus, son souffle il arriver encore à le maitriser, elle somnola puis s'endormie, Holmes resta un moment éveiller, il pensait à cette affaire qu'il venait de résoudre, qu'elle sordide affaire ! il allait tenir un livre des records des affaire les plus tordus qu'il avait résolu, mais il était content d'en être arriver au bout, il ferma les yeux et s'endormie.

Le lendemain matin, Holmes ouvrit doucement les yeux, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormis, il s'aperçu qu'elle avait ouvert sa chemise et qu'elle avait passé ses mains sur son torse, c'est dingue ce qu'on peut bouger pendant la nuit ! il n'était pas mieux ses mains avait glissé sous son corsage, sur sa peau toute douce, bon ok, il était tout les 2 somnambules ! la nuit porte conseil, on peut dire que celui la est explicite tout de même, elle commença à papillonner des yeux, elle s'étira et se blotti tout contre lui, elle avait froid, il ramena la couverture sur elle et l'enlaça, tant pis ils étaient piégé tout les 2 de toute façon, ils savaient bien ce que chacun ressentait l'un pour l'autre,

elle leva la tête doucement vers lui et plongea son regards bleu dans le sien, il était pétrifié, son cerveau ne réfléchisse plus, doucement, il approcha son visage du sien, leur nez se frôlèrent et il colla son front contre le sien, elle ferma les yeux et ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord doucement, timidement, puis avidement, il la fit basculer sous lui, et elle étouffa un petit cri de surprise de se retrouver aussi vite en dessous de lui, ils se regardèrent encore un moment, elle lui sourie et il l'embrassa, descendit dans son cou, prenant son temps de gouter à chaque parcelle de sa peau si douce, au diable les règles de bon usage, la peur et tout le reste, ils avaient atteins le point de non retour.

Elle lui enleva sa chemise et lui la déshabilla habilement tout en continuant d'embrasser sa peau, jusqu'à son nombril, elle ferma les yeux et soupira, l'attira contre elle, ils savourèrent un moment câlin, baisers, caresses, chaleur, soupir, il caressa ses hanches et la pénétra en douceur, elle lâcha un gémissement de plaisirs et s'accrocha à lui, leurs souffles devint plus court et la chaleur monta encore d'un cran, jusqu'au bout ou elle lâcha un cri, il la suivis quelques minutes plus tard, puis il se lova contre elle la tête dans son coup, épuisé le souffle cour, ils restèrent un moment à écouter leur respiration et leur battement reprendre une cadence normal,

puis ils entendirent du bruit dans les escaliers, une porte qui s'ouvre en bas, des voix et un vacarme assourdissant d'une valise qu'on transporte dans les marches, Watson venait de rentrer, Irène regarda la pendule, 8h du matin, Watson avait du voyager de nuit pour arriver à cette heure ci à Baker Street, elle regarda Holmes, il somnolait dans ses bras, elle souris, il était épuiser, de toute façon ils pouvaient bien faire la grasse matinée, ils l'avaient mérité avec cette affaire de résolu, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne voulait même pas retourner dans son meublé, de toute façon elle allait en avoir pour longtemps avant de pouvoir récupéré ses affaires, l'immeuble serai sous sceller jusqu'à la fin du procès.

Madame Hudson avait suivis Watson dans les marches jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui demander de ne pas faire trop de bruit, déjà qu'il avait fait un sacré vacarme avec sa valise

**W : Holmes n'est pas encore lever ? sa m'étonne !**

**MH : non, ils dorment encore, ils viennent de résoudre une affaire des plus sordides !**

**W : ils ?**

Madame Hudson souris à l'allusion de Watson

**W : je suis au courant pour l'affaire, miss Adler m'a raconter quelque détail par télégramme mais ne m'a pas tout dit !**

**MH : vous attendrez 10h pour la chasse au info docteur en attendant laissez les dormir !**

**W : vous voulez dire qu'elle dort ici ?**

**MH : oui ! des sceller viennent d'être posé sur son immeuble !**

**W : Holmes doit dormir sur le sofa, ce n'est pas très confortable je suis étonné qu'il fasse la grasse mâtiné !**

**MH : le sofa et en réparation…**

Dit-elle en levant les yeux en l'air sous l'air ébahi de Watson

**W : mais….il n'était pas…..**

**MH : cassé ? non ! ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai profiter pour le faire rafraichir un peu, mais rien de plus, et puis sa a permis à nos 2 tourtereaux de mieux se connaitre ! **

**W : vous êtes tous aussi diabolique que votre locataire madame Hudson !**

**MH : moi ! une vieille dame sans défense ! Dr Watson !**

Watson rigola et madame Hudson lui intima le silence en faisant chut

**MH : bon petit déjeuner en cuisine si vous avez faim ! Silence jusqu'à 10h ! Bienvenue à la maison !**

**W : merci madame Hudson ! **

Holmes fini par se réveiller, Irène avait dormis aussi, il l'embrassa dans le cou pendant qu'elle s'éveiller

**I : Watson est rentré !**

**H : à 8h je sais, la valise !**

**I : on est grillé !**

**H : je m'en fiche ! j'en ai marre de mentir !**

Elle lui souris et il la fit basculer au dessus de lui, elle se blotti dans ses bras et referma les yeux

**I : je suis sur que le sofa était un coup monté !**

**H : bien sur que c'était un coup monté !**

**I : mais comment elle aurait pu savoir ?**

**H : elle a du flair pour son age ! et elle lit les journaux !**

**I : le journal n'est pas encore paru ! **

**H : on en parlait dans l'éddition du soir, c'est sir Roderick qui me la dit en début d'après midi, quand nous sommes arriver, il connait certain journaliste qui était en train d'imprimer un petit article sur l'affaire en cours et les investigations de Lestrade !**

**I : c'est pas juste ! c'est toi qui a trouver la solution ! qui a fouiller et interroger tout le monde !**

**H : et toi tu aussi tu a fouiller partout ! mais je dois dire que pour une fois Lestrade nous a bien aidé aussi ! **

**I : c'est toi qui l'a guidé ! c'est trop facile !**

**H : ne t'inquiete pas, d'autre journaux vont paraitre !**

**I : je vais guetter ! je voudrait pas avoir pris un coup sur la tête pour rien moi !**

**H : la gloire te monte à la tête ?**

**I : pour une fois que je serai dans la rubrique fait divers au rayons des hero de l'histoire et non pas des méchants ! je vais le découper l'article !**

**H : en effet pour une fois que tu fait une bonne action !**

**I : sa m'a bien plu !**

**H : je ne vire pas Watson !**

**I : il me ne gêne pas tu sais !**

**H : il va te faire un interrogatoire digne de Scotland Yard !**

**I : oui ! il va vouloir publier cette affaire ! **

Ils finirent par se lever et s'habiller, madame Hudson vint leur apporter un solide petit déjeuner et Watson entra juste après madame Hudson un regard triomphant et moqueur

**W : vous avez l'air d'avoir bien dormis tous les 2 ?**

**H : hum oui on peut dire ça !**

**I : oui on bien dormi**

**W :pas trop sérré à deux ? il n'y a pas de sofa !**

**I : on va pas vous faire un déssin Watson ! vous êtes médecin !**

**W : vous avez la rare qualité d'être honnête au moins ! n'est ce pas Holmes !**

**H : oui bon elle a dit pas de dessin !**

**W : c'est sa retranchez vous ! Racontez-moi le fin mot de cette affaire ! je n'ai pas eu la fin moi !**

**H : vous étiez au courant ?**

**I : j'ai envoyé des télégrammes à ton ami sur l'affaire, je me suis dit qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de lecture !**

**W : j'ai adoré ! Mais j'ai pas la fin**

**I : à toi l'honneur !**

**H : ok**

Holmes raconta comment ils avaient résolu cette affaire, Watson avait sortis son calepin et notez tous au fur et à mesure pour ne pas en perdre une miette !

**H : vous allez vraiment la publié Watson ?**

**W : bien sur ! pour une fois que j'ai une intérimaire ! Attention à ne pas me voler ma place !**

**I : heu non je ne crois pas !**

**H : je ne vous veux pas dans mon lit Watson !**

Irène et Watson partirent d'un éclat de rire, dans la journée, Irène pu récupérer quelque affaire mais pas de date pour enlever les sceller et puis sa n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant parce qu'elle avait décidé de rester avec Holmes.

fin


End file.
